


Pleasure and punishment

by NaughtyHobbit



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: Bondage, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Power Play, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:47:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 23,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26128255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyHobbit/pseuds/NaughtyHobbit
Summary: Hisirdoux gets caught in the forest and is accused of trading secrets. The king decides to punish him in a more creative way involving enchanted shackles and a visit to the kings chambers at night.Merlin, Morgana, and Archie find out about hisirdoux abuse at the hands of the king and plan to overthrow Arthur in order to protect young hisirdoux and bring peace to camelot.Hisirdoux takes time to heal from his trauma and Queen Morgana finds herself compelled to protect hisirdoux and begins courting the young apprentice.
Relationships: Hisirdoux "Douxie" Casperan & Morgana | Pale Lady, King Arthur & Hisirdoux "Douxie" Casperan
Comments: 65
Kudos: 98





	1. Chapter 1

The doors swung open to the nearly empty throne room. Two guards were dragging along a frightened hisirdoux in chains.

Hisirdoux gulped as he faced the king on his throne. the charmed shackles around his wrists burned his skin, preventing him from using magic. They had been designed by morgana at the kings request.

" Hisirdoux Casperan, why am i not surprised." The king looked down at hisirdoux with an unsettling smirk.  
"Please m'lord, what have i done to offend thee."  
"Dont be cheeky with me hisirdoux" the king growled "someone has been feeding the trolls information for weeks and my guards caught you in the forest. What were you doing there?"

"M"lord, i was running errands for my Master. He requires a flower that only grow at the forests edge. I assure you i have not spoken to any trolls or beings of magic-"  
"SILENCE" the king boomed, cutting off hisirdoux plea.  
" If not you, then who else could be passing the information on. My guards have been posted at the forests edge for weeks and only you have been sighted coming and going."  
Hisirdoux knelt at the foot of the throne "please my king, i am innocent, my Master will vouch for me."

Morgana stood in the back of the throne room with a look of pity directed at hisirdoux. She knew he was innocent yet she could not speak up for him, in doing so she would have to condemn herself and her work with the trolls was far from complete. 

"Enough of your excuses, the hour grows late, i will decide your punishment tonight.

Later that evening hisirdoux, still in the enchanted shackles, had been brought to the kings chambers. The guards knocked on the kings guilded door then roughly tossed hisirdoux through before slamming the door closed behind him.

The kings chambers were dimly lit by a roaring fireplace to the right of the room. The entire room was decorated in royal colors of red and gold. At its center was the kings four poster bed, hisirdoux swore he never saw a bed so huge. The king sat at the foot of the bed.

Hisirdoux stood shaking like a leaf, eyes cast to the ground. It felt wrong to look at the king in his night robes.  
"Ahh hisirdoux, youve been a naughty boy indeed. What should i do with you?" The king began to pace around hisirdoux, eyes wandering across his small form." 

"P-please m'lord i am innocent, i would never betray my king." He stammered out

"Why deny it any further? You have already been found guilty, you are only here to carry out your sentence." The king stopped his pacing and stood in front of hisirdoux, he grabbed his chin and forced hisirdoux to meet his eyes. " I could banish you from the kingdom forever. I may even banish Merlin as well, for all i know He could be sending you to the forest to pass along his messages."

Douxies eyes widened in panic, what kind of apprentice would he be if he repayed merlins kindness for saving his life by getting them both banished. Douxie begged "Please not my Master, not Merlin. There must be something i can do, anything..." 

King Arthur quirked an eyebrow up in amusement "anything you say? Do you mean that?"  
"Yes, I'll do anything my king." 

"Very well then" Arthur sat back down at the foot of the bed, pretended to be deep in thought for a moment, then said " you know hisirdoux, When a king decides to bed one of his subjects, it is considered a great honor, not a punishment. However, i would be willing to make an exception.. your body in exchange for Merlins freedom." 

Douxie looked up at King Arthur, his face a mix of confusion and apprehension. "My king? What do you ask of me?"

"On your knees hisirdoux." Arthur commanded

Douxie dropped to his knees in front of Arthur. The king pressed his thumb to hisirdoux lips and said "open". Hisirdoux lips parted and the king slipped the digit into his mouth, pressing down on his tongue. "Such a soft mouth" said Arthur. "Why dont you put it to use."  
The king untied and parted his robes revealing his nakedness, his royal cock hung erect in front of douxies face.  
Douxie looked up at the king, uncertainty in his eyes. Arthur's cock was rather larger than average and had a slight upward curve to it. 

Arthur grasped his cock in one hand and a handful of douxies hair in the other. "You know what to do, and watch the teeth."

Douxie leaned forward, stuck his tongue out and lapped at the tip of the kings penis. Hisirdoux was terrified, however, He was even more terrified of being banished along with his Master and vowed to do what he had to even though he was innocent. 

Douxie kept his golden eyes on the kings for direction. the king pressed forward, holding douxies head in place, and forced douxie to take the full length of his cock until his nose was pressed into the tuft of golden hair at its base. Arthur held him there until he choked, his eyes watering. He then pulled out and thrust back in again and again picking up speed, douxies head bobbing.

The king pulled out, a string of saliva hanging from douxies lips to the tip of his cock. He stood up, towering over douxie.  
"Take off your clothes and lay on the bed" he said coldly.  
Douxie stood up on shaky legs, his shoulders hunched. His hands shook as he undid the clasps and slid each piece of clothing to the floor. The king picked up a small dagger and cut douxies tunic away so he didnt have to remove the shackles, still burning his skin raw from their magic properties.  
He climbed onto the plush overstuffed bed and pulled his knees up, trying to shield himself. Arthur took a strip of cloth and tied it tightly around hisirdoux eyes. He then attached the chain shackles to the bed post.  
Douxie felt fingers press to his lips and he obediently opened his mouth and sucked on the digits. "Thats it, good boy" Arthur groaned, he placed one massive hand on douxies hip and rubbed circles there with his thumb.

"Tell me hisirdoux, is this your first time with a man?" Arthur said, pulling his fingers from douxies mouth.  
"Y-yes sire, this is my first time going this far with anyone" he replied  
"A virgin, i will be gentle then and try to make it pleasurable for the both of us."  
Arthur grabbed hold of one of douxies legs and swung it over his shoulder. He took the fingers douxie had been sucking on, now well coated in saliva, and massaged at his virgin hole, slipping on inside. Hisirdoux gasped, his breath becoming shallow.  
Arthur then licked the palm of his free hand and wrapped his fingers around the shaft of douxies semi erect penis and pumped at is lazily. Hisirdoux cock was smaller and slimmer, the tip plump and pink, and a small dusting of black hair at its base.  
Hisirdoux bit his lip, concentrating hard on not crying out at the unwanted pleasure he was receiving at the kings hand.  
Arthur pressed another finger into douxie and found the bundle of nerves at his core. Hisirdoux wailed and bucked off the bed, suprised by the sudden stimulation.  
Arthur chuckled " enjoying yourself pretty boy?" 

This went on, Arthur speeding up his minstrations until hisirdoux could take no more "please, please!" He begged, not knowing if it was for him to stop or to keep going.  
Hisirdoux body tightened like a bow string, his wrists pulling harshly against their bonds, and he came with a bitten of moan.  
"That was exquisite, you're body is so responsive" Arthur purred.  
He removed his fingers, scooped up the cum from hisirdoux belly into his hand and coated himself, then pushed slowly into hisirdoux who yelped and cried out.

Hisirdoux began to silently cry from the overstimulation. The King rocked slowly into him. He leaned forward, pressing his body flush against hisirdoux. Arthur tenderly cradled douxies head with one hand and pressed his lips to douxies who let out a gasp of surprise. He pushed his tongue past the parted lips and kissed him passionately, swallowing the boys whimpers.

Arthur unhooked the chains from the bedpost and draped hisirdoux arms around his neck before lifting the boy onto his lap and pressing him against the wall, now picking up speed as hisirdoux bounced on his cock. Douxie tightened his legs around Arthurs waist to keep himself steady and held on tight, burying his head into Arthurs shoulders.

Arthur pounded into the small boy, hitting that nerve bundle with each thrust. Hisirdoux keened and he was cumming again, biting the kings shoulder and tightening around Arthurs cock. Arthur groaned and came hard inside douxie.

King Arthur released his hold and hisirdoux dropped bonelessly to the bed, his chest falling and rising rapidly. He curled in on himself. Arthur leaned over and licked a strip across the back of douxies neck, tasting the salty sweat there and sending a shiver up hisirdoux spine.

Arthur left the boy where he was, blindfolded and chained, curled up in the middle of the bed. He went to the wash bin and poured fresh water into it. He took a rag and quickly wiped himself clean, then wrung it out, rewet it and washed hisirdoux as he layed pliant like a ragdoll. 

At last, Arthur untied the blind fold and unshackled hisirdoux. His wrists were raw and the enchanted runes enscribed into the shackles had been burned into his skin. He lay unmoving, his eyes staring unfocused and blank into the room.  
Arthur cleared his throat then said  
"You may return to your quarters. Tell no one about tonight."

Hisirdoux dressed slowly in what remained of his clothes, then hesitently approached arthur and dropped to his knees once again before the king, this time placing his hands on the stone floor before him and lowering his forehead to the ground.

"M'lord please, will my Master and i be permitted to stay?" Douxie whispered cautiously, not moving from his place on the floor.  
"You have served out your punishment. You both may stay in my service, however, if i should call you to my bed again i expect you to obey. You are dismissed." Arthur commanded cooly

"Yes my king, thank you"  
hisirdoux found his way back to his chambers, sneaking quietly in as to not stir Archie, and quickly throwing on a fresh tunic to hide the burns and marks on his body. Archie had been snoozing on the bed and jerked awake when he felt the weight of the bed shift, a look of concern across his face.

"Hisirdoux! Where have you been, when you didnt come back this afternoon i was worried! Are you alright? What happened?" Archie fired questions at him.  
"Im fine archie really, i dont want to talk about it, lets just go to sleep ok?" Douxie asked pleadingly

"Ok, but i expect to hear all about it in the morning."

Hisirdoux was restless that night that night. Archie could sense his friends trouble falling asleep and curled up on his chest, purring loudly. He used to do this frequently when they had lived and slept on the streets, it had been the only way to get douxie to sleep on bad nights. It soothed hisirdoux and he drifted off only to be woken hours later by violent nightmares. This went on in a cycle until dawn when an alarmed archie went to fetch Merlin while a distraught Hisirdoux lay unresponsive to the world around him.

The thought that he would have to give his body to the king again in the future had left a feeling of dread in the pit of his gut. He leaned over his bed just in time to empty the contents of his stomach into a bucket...


	2. Chapter 2

Merlin entered Hisirdoux bedroom and finds him soaked in sweat, his hair and clothes cling to his body and his face is hot and red. He doesnt seem to recognize Merlin and he presses himself into the corner of the room, his hands wrap around his knees as he shook violently.

"Hisirdoux calm yourself" Merlin said sternly.  
A look of recognition crossed his face as he heard his Masters voice.

"M-master? Is that you?"  
"Yes hisirdoux, i am here. You are very sick, lie down and i will treat you."  
Douxie stammered "B-but Master-"  
"And dont but Master me!" Merlin snapped back

Hisirdoux tried his best to relax and layed back down, archie curled at his side purring to keep him calm.

Merlin stepped out, returning a few moments later with a powerfully brewed herbal broth to help lower his fever. He placed a damp cloth on douxies forehead and spooned the liquid into his mouth until the whole concoction had been consumed and then sat by hisirdoux, rewetting and applying the cloth to his forehead until he fell back asleep. 

Merlin was about to get up and leave when archie said "wait! Dont go just yet, he is having another nightmare."

Hisirdoux looked unsettled as he slept, his eyebrows knitted together and his eyelids moving rapidly. He began mumbling unintelligible things in his sleep "no... i dont... not merlin..."

Merlin looked concerned, he placed two fingers to hisirdoux temples and let his green magic flow forth. He tapped into the nightmare for only a moment. A moment was all it took...

( hisirdoux was on his knees in front of a faceless man and he was pleading "please i am innocent, i did not do it please i swear i am innocent you have to believe me!"  
The man laughed a deep unsettling laugh and he grabbed hisirdoux by the hair, yanking him to his feet. He tossed him onto a bed and Hisirdoux tried frantically to get away but the faceless figure was on him holding him down and tearing at his clothes and hisirdoux was screaming at the top of his lungs trying to claw himself free....)

Merlin yanked his hand away as if he had been burned.  
"What! What is it ,what did you see?" Archie asked frantically

"Ju-just a very nasty nightmare" merlin stammered out between breaths. He reached his hand out and touched hisirdoux forhead again, this time careful not to penetrate the dream. He concentrated and used his magic to lull the sleeping boy into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

"I can take the nightmares away for now, but he will need to be able to dream again if he is to feel well rested" merlin stated to Archie. 

"Is there something your not saying, Merlin?" Archie asked

Merlin sighed heavily and rubbed his temples in frustration. "not i, hisirdoux. He is keeping something from us, something so painful to him that it has damaged his mind. i will have to find out what it is in order to help him, but something tells me that he is not yet ready to share his secrets." 

Archie stayed with Hisirdoux as he slept through the day. Finally, Hisirdoux emerged from his room the next morning to find Merlins workshop in disarray. Archie left to fetch some breakfast for the two, leaving hisirdoux to start in on the mess. He was incredibly exausted and felt dead on his feet and decided, what's the harm in using magic to clean up, just this once? He extended his arm and nothing happened. He tried again, only a weak blue light appeared briefly before fading into nothing.

Hisirdoux panicked. His magic wasnt working properly. He had a terrible thought "without my magic how can i stay on as merlins apprentice?" All of the sudden he felt he couldnt breath, the room itself felt like it was trying to suffocate him, he was gasping for breath, his vision darkened and he passed out, hitting the floor hard.

"-irdoux... hisirdoux!" Merlin had been calling. Hisirdoux awoke to find himself back in his bed, his tunic had been removed showing the runes burned into his wrists, now an angry red. Merlin was sat beside him on the bed, a look of concern across his face.

"Hisirdoux where did you get these?" Merlin said, gesturing to the markings on his wrist.

"Merlin... Master please, i cannot tell you where i got them only, i ran into some trouble in the woods yesterday. " hisirdoux stammered out weakly.

"Hisirdoux, As my apprentice i take responsibility for your wellbeing. I need to know who did this to you." Merlin said sternly

"P-please Master, i was ordered not to tell anyone, i fear what he would do to the both of us if i did." Hisirdoux golden eyes looked up at merlin pleadingly, silently begging Merlin not to make him say any more.

Merlin softened at this "my dear boy, what have you gotten yourself into" he said sadly.  
"Very well, i will leave it be for now and heal you of these nasty burns. I suspect you cannot do much magic while they are in place."

Merlin mixed together a poultace and spread it over the burns, then muttered a spell and the burns cleared away. Hisirdoux could feel the moment his magic had been freed to flow back into his hands again and a great relief washed over him. He had been terrified that he would lose his magic for good.

Merlin didnt ask any more questions and Hisirdoux had been allowed the day off to recover. 

Over the next few weeks the kingdom was struck with a mysterious illness. Merlin met with the king, douxie trailing along reluctantly. They discussed plans and options to stem the spread of the disease and find a cure while douxie stood awkwardly in the corner. He could feel the kings eyes on him and looked up to see Arthur staring at him intently. Arthur held his gaze for a moment then winked at him and returned to focusing on Merlin's plans. Douxie stared at his own feet for the rest of the meeting avoiding Arthurs gaze at all cost.

Merlin was kept very busy, mixing and testing endless potions and concoctions to try and combat the unfamiliar sickness. Many of the Townsfolk who were truck ill in the morning were dead by last light that same day. Hisirdoux did his best to help his master, the pair staying awake for days at a time. 

Even Archie was worked tirelessly, gathering ingredients throughout the town and in the forest. Finally their hard work payed off and they had managed to find a viable potion. They made great batches of it to be distributed to the kingdom and the kingdom was rid of the nasty sickness.

Merlin retired to his chambers after the exhausting ordeal. Hisirdoux and Archie were headed to their own room when they were approached by a guard.  
"The king has instructed me to escort you to his chambers." He said

The dread settled once again in the pit of douxies stomach, he had been far too busy to worry about when the king would want him again.  
"Would you like me to accompany you?" Archie asked.  
"No Archie, the king means to see me alone, i will be alright. You get some sleep." Hisirdoux said.

He had been standing outside the kings chambers for several minutes now, trying to muster the courage to endure another night. Finally, he took a deep breath and knocked at the door.  
"Enter" called the king and douxie walked willingly into the lions den...

Arthur was standing by the fireplace to the right in a bathing robe, his hair still wet from the bath. He held the enchanted shackles in one hand.

Hisirdoux took one hesitant step after another until he reached the center of the room.

"Come here" Arthur called, pointing to a spot at his feet.

Hisirdoux was shaking like a leaf, his stomach in knots, but he knew what he had to do if he was going to get through this without those infernal shackles being used.

He approached the king and dropped to his knees at Arthurs feet. Slowly, he bent low and placed a kiss to each of Arthurs feet, a sign of complete submission and surrender in Camelot. "Please my king, may i speak?" Hisirdoux asked  
"You may" came Arthur's reply

"My king, those shackles burned me most severely last time and my Master had to heal my wounds. He was suspicious and asked questions, but i did not answer. Please, i swear to serve you willingly without them..."hisirdoux trailed off, afraid his words may have earned the kings ire. 

Arthur reached down and lifted hisirdoux chin so that he could stare into those golden eyes.  
"I will leave them off on one condition, that you not use your magic around me, ever. If i catch you using magic even once, your punishment will be most severe, do you understand me hisirdoux?

"Yes m'lord thank you" hisirdoux relaxed a little at this. 

"Very well, if we arent using the shackles, then i have something else planned." Arthur said ominously. Hisirdoux felt an unpleasant chill run down his spine.....

Hisirdoux was on his knees at the foot of the kings bed in front of Arthur. his wrists and elbows were bound tightly with rope behind him, exposing his naked chest. 

A softer Red rope was intricately wound across his body. It passed above and below his pecs and down his stomach in a diamond pattern. A matching red ribbon was tied around the base of his cock.  
Hisirdoux was panting and drooling around a cloth gag as Arthur teased his cock with his foot. 

The king stood up and paced around Hisirdoux. Arthur retrieved something out of sight. hisirdoux heard a swishing sound and then CRACK. He cried out through the gag as Arthur struck him on his rear. Arthur rounded on him again and douxie got a look at what was in the kings hand. It appeared to be a long thin cane made of a pliant willow branch. 

"You know hisirdoux, i have learned over the years that some people feel pain and pleasure together in equal measure. Want me to show you how exquisite pain can be?" Arthur said as he swung the cane down hard across the sides of hisirdoux thighs, CRACK CRACK! Red welts rose up where the cane had struck him.

Arthur drug the tip of the cane across the floor as he circled the boy, the sound causing hisirdoux heart rate to rise. He tensed and waited for the swishing sound to come and then CRACK, the blow landed across his rear again just below the first and he yelped. 

Arthur circled back around and raised the edge of the cane to Hisirdoux cheek, he flinched and tensed up closing his eyes and waiting to be struck across the face, but it didnt come. 

Cautiously he opened his eyes again and then CRACK CRACK CRACK they landed one after another across the tops of his thighs this time, leaving three parallel welts across both. Hisirdoux wailed in pain, his eyes watered and he panted through the gag, beads of sweat forming on his skin.

Arthur paced back around him, dragging the cane along and set it down. He picked up two small wooden clothespins and crouched down behind hisirdoux.  
"We both know how sensitive these are to you" Arthur said, pinching hard on hisirdoux nipples, he gasped and a moan escaped before he could catch it.  
"My my, you like a little pain, dont you pretty boy?" Arthur chuckled. He clamped the first one on and hisirdoux shivered. Arthur circled his finger around the sensitive bud then placed the second clothespin. He untied and removed the gag and hisirdoux stretched his jaw to alleviate the soreness.  
"I want to hear you now, make noise for me" Arthur whispered into douxies ear. He poured warm oil into his hand then wrapped it around hisirdoux cock and directed the boy to lean back against his chest. His other hand came up to Hisirdoux throat and rested there, careful not to catch the clothespins.

Arthur stroked hisirdoux cock at an agonizingly slow pace, teasing it back to hardness. Hisirdoux sighed and surrendered to the sensations, the pain of the clamps on his tits, the hand at his throat and on his cock.

Arthur picked up the pace and hisirdoux moaned. He felt the heat pool deep in his stomach, could feel the oncoming climax building then... nothing. the red ribbon tied at the base of his cock kept him from reaching his climax, leaving him just on the edge. He whined in frustration, tongue lolling out of his mouth as he panted, beads of sweat now rolling down his face and tears stinging his eyes. 

"What is it pretty boy? Need something?" Arthur purred into his ear. 

"P-please" was all he could say between moans of frustration.

"Why dont you use your words? Ask nicely and perhaps ill allow you to cum." Arthur said, sucking at a spot just under hisirdoux ear. He flicked one of the pins off of hisirsoux nipples and he yelped, a sharp stinging pain flooding to the area. He flicked the other pin off and hisirdoux whined in blissful agony.

"P-please, my king, please" hisirdoux stammered out. "Please let me cum." He finally managed, cheeks flushed red with shame and embarrassment.

"Good boy" arthur said, he pulled on the ribbon and it came undone. Arthur felt Hisirdoux body tense preparing to climax and he squeezed his hand around the boys throat, cutting of a cry of ecstasy as hisirdoux came hard, sticky strands of cum pulsing to the floor in front of him, his whole body shaking violently.  
When he was fully spent Arthur loosened his grip. 

Hisirdoux had blacked out from the combined lack of oxygen and intensity of his orgasm.  
Arthur untied the boy and picked him up off the floor bridle style, he layed him on the bed and got in next to him, wrapping hisirdoux in his arms. Hisirdoux looked so small and innocent while he slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Hisirdoux. What will he have to endure next? "Evil grin"  
> i decided to split this chapter into 2 parts since it ended up being so long, the next part will be released within a few days. Please let me know what you think of the story so far, your comments fuel me!


	3. Chapter 3

I apologize in advance because our baby boy is really going to have a hard time this chapter but dont worry! I promise to put him back together again in the chapters to come. I promised my readers fluff love and healing, if you make it through this chapter then i will deliver on that promise. 

Arthur untied Hisirdoux and picked him up off the floor bridle style, he layed him on the bed and got in next to him, wrapping hisirdoux in his arms. Hisirdoux looked so small and innocent while he slept.

Hisirdoux slowly regained conciousness feeling completely relaxed. He found himself laying on something soft and wrapped in a warm embrace. He opened his eyes and saw he was untied and curled up on the bed with his head on Arthurs shoulder, the kings arms wrapped securely around him and Arthur was stroking his hair.  
"Welcome back sleepy head" Arthur chuckled.

Hisirdoux noticed the dim light streaming in from the window and bolted upright in bed.  
"Oh no, i have to go!" He said in a panic leaping from the bed and frantically gathering his clothes.  
Arthur sat up in bed "go, Go where? I havent dismissed you yet." He said

"My king, your attendants will be by soon, if they see me they will talk and word will spread around the castle."

"Afraid your master will hear about you warming the kings bed and think less of you?" Arthur said with a look of amusement.

"Please m'lord, i must return to my room, Archie will be worried about me, he may have already alerted merlin of my absence."

"Hisirdoux stop, come here" the king commanded sternly

Hisirdoux froze at the tone of Arthurs voice. He dropped his clothes, walked over to Arthur and got to his knees "my apologies my king, i forgot my place."

"We have some time yet until my attendants arrive, and though you thoroughly enjoyed yourself last night, i have yet to be satisfied."

Hisirdoux cheeks flushed red at last nights memory. "Forgive me my king, how may i make it up to you?" He asked, hoping he wouldnt be punished for his haste.

"I have an idea how you can make it up to me" said the king....

He directed douxie to get on his hands and knees in the center of the bed

"use your fingers, make yourself ready for me. Give me a show." The king said, sitting back on an overstuffed armchair at the foot of the bed.

Hisirdoux dipped his fingers into a pot of oil and pressed one inside of himself, feeling completely ashamed and humiliated. He buried his face in a pillow trying to hide his embarrassment. He slowly worked himself open and then added a second, hissing at the pain of being stretched. He curled his fingers and accidentally brushed against the sensitive nerve bundle and moaned.

Arthur sat enraptured at the sight of hisirdoux sprawled out on the bed fingering himself for the king. His hand went to his own swelling cock and stroked himself in time with hisirdoux fingers. He heard douxie begin to pant and moan with each stroke and imagined the boy under him, taking him from behind. 

Arthur lost his patience when he saw the douxie reach for his own penis and stroke himself in time with his own fingers. In his excitement He charged from his chair and seized both of hisirdoux arms, yanking them harshly behind his back and dropping his chest to the bed. Hisirdoux grunted as his arms were twisted up and behind him and his back was bent at a sharp angle, and then arthur pressed into him and moaned at the heat.  
He snapped his hips violently as he thrust into the small boy under him and hisirdoux cried out with each thrust. Arthur grabbed a handful of hisirdoux hair and pulled hard. douxie could see himself in the polished brass of the bedframe and it equally scared and aroused him, tears ran down his face and stained the sheets, his mouth hung open as he cried and his hair clung to his sweaty face. he could see arthur too, his muscles rippling as he took him from behind, his face looked utterly feral as he pounded into the small boy taking his pleasure.

Something breaks inside hisirdoux when he see's himself in the polished brass. He looks small and lewd and helpless and he doesnt know who he is anymore, he feels completely lost, he is staring at his own reflection and a stranger is staring back at him. He screams "stop, stop please stop!!!" He is chanting it now, begging to be released, begging for it to be over, he cannot take it anymore.

This only excites arthur more as hisirdoux struggles to break free from his grip. Arthur snaps his hips a few more times and climaxes.  
He pulls out and leaves hisirdoux on the bed, who curls up into a tight ball, his body wracked with heart shattering sobs.

At this moment an attendant knocks and walks in without waiting and its too late, she has spotted hisirdoux curled up in the bed looking broken. Arthur charges at her as she looks at him in horror. he slams the door back in her face and turns to hisirdoux.  
"You can leave now" he says coldly and walks towards his bathing chambers leaving hisirdoux in the earth shattering silence.

He takes a moment to pull himself together and carefully slides off the bed, limping toward his pile of discarded clothing. His entire body is sore, but his shoulders ache particularly painfully from having his arms jerked behind him.

He carefully pulls on his clothes and does his best to dry his face and make himself presentable, then sneaks back to his room, not even taking notice at the guards and servants who stop and stare at him as he limps by.

He reaches his room and tries to silently enter, but it doesnt matter. Archie is poised on the bed in his dragon form, he takes off across the room and lands on douxies shoulders.  
"THATS IT IVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR SECRETS!!!" He yells at hisirdoux.  
Douxie silently crosses the room, he cradles Archie in his arms, hugging him almost painfully. he curls up on the bed, buries his face into archies fur and starts crying as silently as he can, his tears soaking into archies soft black fur.  
"Im sorry Arch" hisirdoux whispers "So s-sorry...I can't do it anymore..." He chokes trying and failing to hold in his sobs.

"Shh shh hisirdoux, its ok im here, let it out, its ok." Archie says trying to calm the stricken boy. 

It breaks Archies heart to hear hisirdoux so distraught.

It takes nearly a full hour before he cries himself out and falls asleep only to wake drenched in sweat from the nightmares of arthurs abuse. 

Finally he sits up and archie asks "hisirdoux, please, tell me what happened. I am your dearest friend, you know i wont judge you no matter how bad it is. Trust me, you need to tell someone, it is eating you up inside."

Hisirdoux sits silently for several minutes before he is able to bring himself to speak. He doesnt look at Archie as he tells the story of being accused of treason and of Arthurs punishment. 

Archie sits patiently and listens, because that is what hisirdoux needs most right now, a friend who will listen as he talks through his pain. inside, Archie is burning up with raw fury and hatred toward king arthur. He resolves to speak with Merlin about this. Merlin cares for the boy, more than he would ever let on and he surely would not stand by while his apprentice endures the unspeakable.

Hisirdoux finally finishes his story "im so sorry Archie, i shouldn't have shut you out, you are all i have and you are so important to me. I hope you forgive me and dont think badly of me now that you know the truth"

Hisirdoux looks on the brink of tears again and Archie crawled into his lap and began to purr. "I could never think badly of you hisirdoux, i picked you as my familiar for life because i knew from the moment i saw you that you had a pure and beautiful soul. Arthur took advantage of that and he hurt you."

Hisirdoux smiled at this, feeling a little better.

"Why dont i have one of the kitchen staff bring up some scones and tea" archie said, disappearing for a moment to request their food.

They sat in their room all morning enjoying jammed scones and strong tea and a bowl of milk for archie. 

Archie decides not to tell merlin the part out about hisirdoux agreeing to trade his body in exchange for merlins place in court. He knows it would break the old wizards heart and he would not be able to forgive himself. If hisirdoux chooses to tell him himself then thats another matter.

Congratulations you've made it through the most painful chapter of the series! Please dont hate me for it. I really did think long and hard about completely scrapping this chapter but i chose to keep it afterall and i truely promise to make the next chapters to come more light hearted and happy, hisirdoux will heal. and dont you worry, Arthur will get what he deserves.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little Hisirdoux-morgana family love for your reading pleasure

Hisirdoux is headed to the kitchens for a late night snack. Down the hall he sees King Arthur striding toward him. Douxie ducks his head and picks up the pace, keeping his eyes trained on the floor and hoping Arthur will walk right past him. No such luck.

Arthur walks straight up to hisirdoux and shoves him hard up against the stone corridor, his feet barely touching the ground. The King seizes hisirdoux lips in a bruising kiss.  
"Been avoiding me, have you? Such defiance shall not go unpunished." Arthur growls.

"N-no m'lord not avoiding you." Hisirdoux manages to squeak out. It's a lie.  
He had been hiding from the king for days, taking alternate paths in the castle, keeping busy in merlins workshop, and only sneaking out late at night to eat when he assumed the king had already retired for the night.  
Tonight the king had sought him out.

Arthur presses his thigh between hisirdoux legs brushing against his crotch and pinning him in place.  
"You shouldn't lie to your king, it is considered a crime punishable by death."  
Arthur pins hisirdoux hands above his head. His free hand grips tightly at the boys hip, bruising him. He presses his lips to hisirdoux throat and sucks, leaving a trail of red marks across his neck.  
Hisirdoux bit his lip, trying to keep silent, not wanting the guards to find him in this compromising position.  
Arthur hates this, he is angry and he wants douxie to make noise, wants to hear him take pleasure in the kings actions.  
his mouth wanders down to douxies shoulder and he bite down hard. Douxie yelps in pain.  
Arthurs free hand leaves hisirdoux hip to pinch and tease the boys sensitive nipples through his tunic.  
Hisirdoux legs are shaking violently and give out from under him so that he is now leaning into arthurs thigh for support. The King feels this and rubs against hisirdoux hardening cock.  
"Please my king, not here. Someone might find us." Douxie stammered out between breaths.  
"Afraid your Master might see you in a compromising position?" Arthur says grinning. He licks a stripe up hisirdoux neck and whispers dirty things into his ear.  
"Perhaps we could give Merlin a private show. if you behave for me, I may allow him to use your mouth while i take you from behind. You would love that wouldnt you? A cock at both ends." Hisirdoux blushes deeply, feeling deeply vulnerable out in the open where anyone could see, and someone had seen. 

Morgana heard the commotion and crept up the hall. She peaked around the corner and saw Arthur pressed against the small helpless boy. "This is my fault" she thought, and it was. If she hadnt been working with the trolls in secret, hisirdoux wouldve never been blamed for her deeds. With a wave of her hand she unscrews the wall sconce to Arthurs right, sending it crashing to the floor. She thought she was helping, but it backfired on hisirdoux.

Arthur grabbed hisirdoux throat and squeezed. Douxies eyes widen in panic and his hands fly to arthurs hand trying desparately to loosen his grip, unable to suck in a breath.  
"What have i told you about using magic in my presence" arthur snarled at the boy.

"Oh no what do i do now" morgana thought, panicking slightly. She lept from her hiding place and strode toward her brother. Arthur turned toward the sound of footsteps, looking like a deer caught in the headlights. "I knocked the sconce from the wall, not hisirdoux."  
Arthurs grip loosened on the boy and he sank to the floor coughing and sucking air back into his lungs.

"Morgana, using magic against your own flesh and blood? explain yourself!" Arthur shouts

"I dont appreciate watching my own brother getting physical with such a young boy in a public corridor." I suggest you take your future trysts to your own chambers and not display them for the whole castle to view."

Arthur has the sense to look embarrassed at this. "Very well, come hisirdoux"  
Douxie looks miserable, he glances pleadingly up at morgana, his golden eyes tearing up at having been choked.

"I think you've had your fun for tonight brother, young hisirdoux here looks like he could use some soothing tea for his throat" morgana stated, looking accusingly at Arthur.

Arthur looks down at the boy sprawled on the floor clutching his own throat. .  
"Very well, i bid a pleasant night to you sister, hisirdoux." Arthur says curtly, shooting hisirdoux a warning look, then briskly walks away.

Morgana holds out her hand and hisirdoux takes it. She helps him to his feet and they walked in silence toward the kitchens, douxies shoulders hunched over to make himself smaller. He looks broken.

"I am sorry about my brother, he can be cruel" morgana say at last, breaking the silence.  
"Thank you...for helping me" douxie croaks back.

They made it to the kitchens, now abandon for the night, and morgana directs douxie to sit down while she busies herself making hot honey ginger tea. Hisirdoux looks lost, a vacant expression on his face.

Morgana sits down and set the tea in front of him. She sighs deeply and speaks up" i know things are tough right now, but you are strong and you have people here who care about you, You will make it through this. i am always here should you need to talk."

Hisirdoux eyes finally seem to snap back into focus, he looks up at morgana. "The first time ..." hisirdoux trails off. He takes a deep breath then continues  
"he used something that took my magic away. I never felt as helpless as i did then. Merlin had to heal me and I was worried i would never be able to use my magic again and..."  
hisirdoux expression changes to one of determination.  
"i can handle the other things he does to me, but i would rather die than have my magic taken from me again."

Morgana feels truly ashamed at this, she takes a deep breath and supresses the tears that threaten to fall. She had created the magic shackles at Arthurs command, not knowing they would be used on someone she loved so dearly. She felt determined not to let her brother break this precious fragile boy.

Morgana reaches into a pouch at her side and removes a small silver coin with a single rune stamped on one side. "Here take this" she says, passing it to douxie.  
"What is it?" He asks  
Morgana takes hisirdoux hands in hers, folding them over the coin.  
"If you ever find yourself in trouble or in need of help hold it to your lips and say my name. I can find you as long as you hold this coin, i will protect you."  
Hisirdoux smiles for the first time tonight, a spark of hope ignites in his heart. "Thank you Morgana, i am truly lucky to have met you. "  
Morgana's gaze grew serious " promise me hisirdoux, do not hesitate to use the coin should you ever need me. You do not deserve to suffer, especially under the cruelty of my brother."  
"I promise" he says.  
"Now, drink your tea and lets bring that dragon of yours some treats."

He chuckled at this, "archie will love you forever as long as you keep trying to fatten him up"

They both sat together awhile longer, morgana having successfully cheered Douxie up, and they exchange friendly back and forth banter about Merlins stubborn streak and Archies strange habit of hording shiny things.

Soon they sneak up to hisirdoux room and suprised an ever greatful archie with smoked salmon, fresh milk and a berry tart. He swoops down onto morganas shoulder and noses his way under her chin, purring his appreciation for the late night snack.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens:)

Hisirdoux had been having nightmares every night for nearly two weeks now. Merlin had gotten into the habit of heading to hisirdoux bedroom at the same time each night to lull the boy into a dreamless sleep lest he be rudely awoken by a frantic furry dragon in the wee hours of the morning.

The dreamless nights had begun to wear on hisirdoux and the poor boy always awoke looking as if he hadnt slept a wink for days....

Merlin was in the library doing research  
He was several rows of bookcases away when he overheard something rather upsetting.

One of the kings chamber maids was speaking to the library attendee. Merlin was usually very good at blocking out the constant chatter of the gossiping castle workers, however this time something caught his attention.

".....hisirdoux. thats right, he was naked in the kings bed and he was crying." Said the chamber maid

"No, you cant mean merlins apprentice? Being bedded by our king? Well then why would he be crying, any one of us should find ourselves lucky to earn the kings favor."

"I cant say for sure, but i wonder if he did something to make King Arthur angry. when i saw the boy, and i had only gotten a glimpse of him, but i could swear i saw marks on his body as if he had been caned, and the King seemed to be in a very foul mood that morning..."

Merlin turned the corner to find himself face to face with the gossiping chamber maid and the library attendee. "Have you told anyone else of what you saw?" He demanded of her.

"N-no Master Merlin, forgive me i did not know you were here."

"And if i wasnt here you would have no reservations about spreading these rumors across all of camelot now would you?" Merlin glared at the woman, a stout and short thing with a hooked nose and grubby brown hair.

"You will forget what you've seen, like it had never happened" merlin waved his staff and the green of his magic reflected in the eyes of the pair of rumor spreaders.

He hoped that she really hadnt told anyone else, hoped that he wasn't too late to spare his young apprentice his pride and dignity among the people of camelot.

Merlin left the library at a brisk pace headed straight for Hisirdoux bedroom. His apprentice had been quite distant and melancholic lately and now it was finally time to have a talk with the boy before things got out of hand and before Merlin jumped to any conclusions. He needed to know Hisirdoux side of the story.

He had just stepped to his workshop when Archie came swooping out from hisirdoux bedroom and landed in front of him.

"Merlin, we need to have a talk. I wanted to wait until hisirdoux was ready to tell you himself, but now it seems there wont be a right time, and hisirdoux cannot hold out much longer, i fear for his safety."

"Very well then, come with me." Merlin said, leading Archie over to a table in the corner of his workshop."

"Merlin, what im about to tell you is very... troubling. Douxie is terrified that if you know, you will think badly of him and not want him around anymore..." Archie went on.  
"I dont even know where to begin, it is a lot to take in." 

Merlins brows furrowed. "I find when i have something very difficult to say, its best to start at the beginning and go from there." Merlin supplied.

"Very well then" archie took a deep breath. "Ill sum it up. Two weeks ago hisirdoux was arrested by the king on false charges. Arthur gave him a choice, he could choose banishment or-"

"Or i could choose to be his bed warmer." Hisirdoux said. He had woken up, noticed archie wasnt with him, and slipped into the workshop. Now he stood still as a statue, staring at the floor, looking small and vulnerable. "Im sorry" he whispered barely audible. 

Merlin stands and walks over to hisirdoux. He raises his hand to hisirdoux face and the boy flinches. When he does, merlin catches a glimpse of something.  
"What is this?" Merlin says. He moves more slowly this time, raising his hand and taking hold of douxies chin, he tips his head to the side to see hisirdoux neck more clearly in the light. Deep purple and yellow bruises cross the expanse of his throat, bruises in the unmistakable shape of hand prints.

"Did Arthur do this to you?" Merlin asked gruffly. 

"Yes master, Im sorry" Hisirdoux replies. He is visibly shaking now and avoiding Merlins eyes.

Merlin wraps his arms around hisirdoux and pulls him into a hug. "No, im sorry, i should have protected you." Merlin says, his voice hitching ever so slightly. "I am responsible for your wellbeing and i have failed you." He places a hand to douxies cheek, holding him tightly in a comforting embrace 

"We've both failed you" archie pipes up.

Hisirdoux is crying silently now, merlin wipes his tears away as he holds him. It felt like a weight had finally been lifted off his shoulders not that He didnt have to keep this painful secret to himself.

Merlin let out a heavy weary sigh "i wish you had come to me sooner my dear boy."

"Master" hisirdoux said as he buried his head deeper into Merlins shoulder, feeling ashamed for what he was about to say.  
" Arthur had accused me of passing on information to the trolls under your instruction. He was going to banish you as well." Hisirdoux took a deep shaky breath and continued "I agreed to give him my body because I owe you my life, i couldnt live with myself if i had been the cause of your exile." 

It was as if a switch had flipped and Merlin was seeing red. His king, the man he swore his life and services to had used him as a pawn to hold over hisirdoux head. 

"I wont let that bastard touch you ever again." Merlins eyes blazed with determination.

"Neither will I" a voice called from the doorway. Everyone whipped there heads around to see morgana striding toward them.

"Does nobody knock anymore in this acursed castle?" Merlin grumbled under his breath, releasing hisirdoux. Archie took his place, flying into hisirdoux arms and purring to comfort the boy.

"My brother has lost his way. Come to think of it, i cannot remember a time when he was not cruel and heartless. Even his love guinevere would come crying to me some nights after Arthur had hurt her. I stood by and allowed it once before, i cannot allow it again."

Morgana remembered those nights vividly. She had always loved guinevere since they were small children. They would play in the forest of killahed for hours on end even after Arthur had forbidden it. morgana was enchanted by her, Guinevere was beautiful and had a heart full of love for all creatures. her happiness was infectious, but guinevere had loved Arthur and Morgana had to let her go. 

"Very well then, morgana i am glad we see eye to eye on this matter. Hisirdoux must be protected, but in order to do so we will have to go against our king, your own brother." Merlin stated

"I have been working on a plan to overthrow arthur for some time now. Unfortunately, my planning has been a direct influence on arthurs abuse toward you Hisirdoux." Morgana got down on one knee, her face grew soft and concerned 

Hisirdoux looked startled and held tighter to Archie. "I-i dont understand"

"I am the one passing information to the trolls hisirdoux. It was my fault you were branded a traitor, my fault that my brother has been abusing you. Please forgive me." 

Everyone in the room fell silent and all eyes landed on hisirdoux whose mouth was hanging open in disbelief. "I-i dont, b-but you..." hisirdoux felt faint. He swayed on his feet and merlin caught him and guided him to a chair.

"I am so very sorry Hisirdoux. I feel deep shame for allowing this to go on." Morgana went on "i hope you can understand once i explain it, and find it in your heart to forgive me for allowing you to suffer as you did." 

Morgana continued, getting back to her feet. "The trolls desire to forge an allience with mankind and live in peace with us, an allience that cannot last as long as Arthur is king. I have been plotting to overthrow my brother and take the crown." Morgana's eyes were cold. There was no mistaking, she meant what she said.

archie stared at her with wide eyes. Merlin was the first to speak. "You. You have been cohorting with trolls?"

" not just trolls, all magical creatures." Morgana stated. 

"If i had known a few weeks ago of your treachery i would've slain you where you stood" merlin hissed, venom in his voice.  
"However, the blinds have been lifted from my eyes and i am seeing clearly for the first time in an age. Arthur is unstable and he could spark a war with the trolls at any given moment. i am with you, for camelot and for hisirdoux." Merlin pledged his magic to morgana's cause. 

"Very well then it's decided" morgana turned back to hisirdoux  
The guilt has been eating morgana up inside.  
"You mean so much to me and i let you down, i am so sorry for everything and ill do what i can to make it up to you." 

Hisirdoux finally found his voice "Morgana i don't blame you, i know you are only doing what is best for the kingdom." hisirdoux set Archie down and got to his feet. "Now, i want to help too, explain your plan."


	6. Treason against the crown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgana, Merlin, and Hisirdoux enact the first part of a plan to overthrow arthur, bring peace to camelot, and put an end to Hisirdoux abuse at the hands of the king.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is very rare, but sometimes when night terrors are extremely vivid, the body will respond. My own grandmother actually had it happen to her once, she dreamed she was being bitten by hundreds of spiders and woke up covered in red welts.

"A wizard doesn't make mistakes, only unexpected possibilities." Same goes for writers. Ive written myself into a corner and im about to write myself out of it. Enjoy: )

Everyone has taken a seat around the table, merlin locks the door with magic and casts a charm on the workshop so that no one, magic or otherwise can hear what is about to be said.  
They discuss morgana's plan long into the night. "The only obstacle at the moment is getting Arthur alone" Morgana states. 

"I can get him alone" hisirdoux says, all eyes fly to him.

"Absolutely not" merlin says sternly  
Douxie starts "But Mast-"  
"Dont 'but master' me, it is out of the question" Merlin fires back.

Archie chips in "The whole point of getting Arthur out of the way is to keep him from hurting you, it would be counter productive."

Morgana speaks up "the draught should take effect within minutes of being consumed. Hisirdoux is in the best position out of any of us to get arthur alone without a single guard."

Merlin objects and even gets furious, banging his fist down on the table and exclaiming "absolutely not! I will not allow Hisirdoux to be put into the path of that despicable man, not again!"

Hisirdoux placed his hand onto merlins clenched fist "Master, i am going through with it, Morgana is right. i need to be a part of this if the plan is to work. I will be ok."

Merlin didnt agree, but he quieted down and let morgana finish explaining.

" It is incredibly risky, but if it pays off hisirdoux will be free and i will be crowned queen and finally bring peace to camelot."

Everyone retired for the evening, merlin still grumbling away. hisirdoux curled around Archie and pet his fur for comfort. He couldnt sleep that night and lay silent in bed trying not to disturb his sleeping familiar. He enjoyed the feeling Archie's purr against his chest. The next night, Hisirdoux is summoned to the kings chambers yet again. 

Merlin hands hisirdoux the bottle, a honeyed red wine with notes of almond and peach. "I still say this is a bad idea" Merlin speaks up, his brows furrowed in concern. "We could always hide you tonight and come up with a new-" 

"No, i can do this" hisirdoux says. "Ive made my decision and i want to help" He looks determined, although deep down he is terrified.

"Very well then" Merlin says. He gives hisirdoux a serum to drink. It leaves him feeling alert and a bit jittery.

Merlin is concerned for his apprentice, he pulls his apprentice into a hug, bringing his hand up to cradle hisirdoux head against his shoulder. hisirdoux wraps his arms around merlin, seeking as much comfort as he can before the task ahead. 

"use morgana's coin if you run into trouble." merlin sighed deeply "i really wish you hadn't talked me into letting you go through this, i dont want that filth anywhere near you."

Hisirdoux smiles but it didnt reach his eyes "i will be fine Master, and after this he will be gone for good."  
Merlin reluctantly releases the boy from his grasp and he is out the door headed for arthurs chambers. 

"If anything goes wrong i am holding Morgana accountable for her screwbrained plan" Merlin thinks, he cant help but pace back and forth, unable to relax until the plan goes into effect and hisirdoux is out of harms way.

douxie focuses on his footsteps echoing off the stone walls. He reaches the guilded doors then knocks and waits, heart pounding in his chest.

"Enter" arthur called out from behind the door. 

He takes one last deep breath to steady his nerves. his eyes wander down to the bottle of wine in his hand for the briefest of moments, then he steps into Arthurs chambers.

Arthur is seated in an armchair by the fire in his bath robes again.

"M'lord" hisirdoux calls as he approaches.  
" i wanted to apologize properly for avoiding you these last few days, i brought a gift." Hisirdoux gets to his knees at Arthurs feet and holds out the bottle for Arthur.

Arthur takes it, looking mildly amused. "Trying to sweeten me up to lessen your punishment hisirdoux?" Arthur asks, quirking an eyebrow. 

"N-no m'lord, only wish stay in your good graces." Hisirdoux stammers out.

"Very well then, good wine calls for a show" arthur says, he pops the cork on the wine and pours it into a glass. "Strip for me"

"N-now, m'lord?" Hisirdoux realizes it's a stupid question even as the words leave his lips.  
Arthur shoots him a dangerous look making his blood run cold.

"Y-yes of course my king" he quickly recovers then gets to his feet. His hands shake so hard it takes awhile to unfasten all the clasps on his clothes. He slides each piece from his body slowly, trying to prolong the inevitable.  
Arthur sips at his wine and watches as the light from the fire dances across each newly revealed bit of skin, casting intimate shadows in the dips and curves of hisirdoux body.

At last he stands naked by the fire. "Come sit on my lap" Arthur requests. 

Hisirdoux approaches the king and gingerly sits on his thigh, but arthur pulls him back into his lap. his arms wrap around hisirdoux front, one hand petting his abdomen and trailing across his hip bone, the other comes up to his chest to pinch his nipples. He can feel Arthurs hardening cock pressing into his rear and cant help but squirm.

Arthur picks up the glass of wine and takes a big mouthful, he seizes hisirdoux chin and turns his head towards him. Their lips connect and Arthur is giving his mouthful of wine to hisirdoux. A small amount escapes and trickles out from hisirdoux lips. Arthur catches it with his tongue. He drains his glass in one gulp and sets it aside. 

Arthur can feel his body grow heavy. He struggles to keep his eyelids open, they flutter once, twice, then close. His hands drop to his side and arthur is fast asleep, knocked unconcious by the powerful sleep drought in the wine. 

Hisirdoux leaps to his feet, feeling momentarily dizzy at the combination of sleep draught and wakeful serum in his system battling eachother for dominance.

He hurridly dressed and removed the enchanted coin from his pocket then smoothed his thumb over the rune and brought the coin to his lips "morgana it's done" he whispered.. 

Hisirdoux turned to Arthur. He raised his arm and watched as the blue magic snaked forward, wrapping itself around arthurs body and binding him, little more tightly than neccessary but nobody was going to complain. 

The atmosphere grew Dark, the fires light vanishing into a void at the center of the room as morgana and merlin stepped through the shadow portal. 

"Very good hisirdoux" morgana exclaimed, a grin on her face. 

"Now Merlin and i will take it from here, you go back to the workshop, archie is waiting for you with dinner" Morgana hesitated. She glanced at hisirdoux and saw a pained expression on his face, it was gone in a flash and douxie schooled his features to one of indifference. 

She turned to the boy, gazed into his golden eyes then placed a hand to his face. Hisirdoux leaned into her touch and she smoothed her thumb over his cheek "you did well, now go get some rest"

Hisirdoux managed a smile and left the two wizards to deal with Arthur. 

Morgana opened a portal directly into troll market and Merlin cast a hover charm on arthur. Together they stepped through. Vendel was already waiting on the other side of the portal. he escorted them to a dungeon deep below ground where they placed the unconscious king.

Merlin turned to vendel and shook his massive hand "I look forward to peace between our people." 

"As do i master wizard, as do i." 

Meanwhile back in camelot, hisirdoux is battling the worst nightmare he has ever had. He is tossing and turning in his bed, drenched in sweat again as he tries to fight off the painful dream (hisirdoux is naked in king arthurs lap, but this time the sleeping draught doesnt work. The king is angry with him for deceiving him. Arthur shoved douxie to the floor and when he stands, he is holding the magic shackles again. Hisirdoux rifles through his clothing and finds the coin Morgana had given him, He holds the coin to his lips and calls "Morgana! Morgana i need help! Morgana please!" Douxie feels as if he had been yelling at the coin for hours, begging morgana to save him, She doesnt come... arthur grabs hisirdoux by the hair and drags him backward. He can hear arthur darkly chuckling" time for your punishment Hisirdoux" he says. He claps the shackles to douxies wrists behind his back this time and its burning, his arms feel like they are on fire now and he is screaming in agony, screaming as hard as he can and arthur is choking him, his hands squeezing his windpipe, he cant breath he cant do anything at all...)

Merlin and Morgana have returned to camelot at last and they hear the screams coming from hisirdoux bedroom. They burst through the door to find Archie licking hisirdoux face trying frantically to wake him. hisirdoux arms are red and blistering and He is making these aweful strangled noises trying to gasp for breath but unable to bring any air into his lungs.

"Merlin! Thank the gods your back, i-i dont know what to do! Please help him merlin, he isnt breathing!!!

Merlin hesitates for only a moment, unable to process the horror of the situation. Morgana doesn't waste any time, she lets her magic flow forth into hisirdoux body. The boy goes lax for a moment, then bolts upright and begins sucking air frantically back into his lungs. 

Morgana is on her knees in front of the young wizard, she grabs his face between her hands "Hisirdoux! Hisirdoux look at me, your safe now, your safe!" She frantically calls, hisirdoux golden eyes land on her emerald green ones and everything snaps back into focus.

"You came to my rescue after all" douxie manages to croak out, his throat raw from screaming and his eyes watering from choking in his sleep.  
He throws his arms around morgana and hugs her close. "Thank you" he whispers. Morgana holds him tight, feeling terrified for the boy, and she begins to lightly rock him in her arms. 

Everyone is wide awake now, they end up in the workshop sitting around the table while Morgana took stock of the wounds on hisirdoux body. "I have heard of this before" she says thoughtfully "night terrors so powerful that they trick the body into thinking the images are real, inflicting real damage on the body" 

morgana helps merlin heal the burns to douxies arms and wrists, then she directs hisirdoux to remove his tunic. She gingerly spreads a soothing salve across his throat and chest, then she stands behind hisirdoux and massages it into his neck and shoulders, pressing deeply with her fingers and working at the knots there as well. Hisirdoux lets out a relaxed sigh at morganas minstrations and he lets his eyes flutter closed to focus on the pleasant sensations.

Archie had run down to the kitchens and swiped some jellied scones and tarts and made some tea and now everyone was snacking away in silence. Archie was curled up in hisirdoux lap purring away, having eaten his fill of smoked fish while he was in the kitchens. 

Morgana sat next to hisirdoux, keeping a hand on his knee, more for her own comfort and reassurance than for his. She felt she needed to stay close to hisirdoux, if she stayed close to him then he was safe and she could relax knowing she was there to protect the boy. 

Merlin cleared his throat and speaks first "hisirdoux, until we can get the night terrors under control, i think its best if you share chambers with one of us."

Douxie looks embarrassed at this and his eyes fall to stare at his tea cup, the herbal liquid is a warm shade of amber and tastes of honey and ginger.

"Hisirdoux" morgana says. Douxie looks up from his tea, her eyes are soft and filled with understanding. "Stay with me, i have plenty of room in my chambers and i would love to have the company. She gives his knee a light reassuring squeeze. 

Hisirdoux simply nods, mesmerized by Morgana's green eyes, " how have i not noticed before, her eyes have flecks of gold in them" he thinks to himself...

That night morgana leads hisirdoux and archie to her chambers and lets him sleep in her bed. She will have a spare bed brought in tomorrow, but for now this will have to do and her bed is big enough for two anyways. 

She lets hisirdoux change into a night shirt in private before changing into night robes herself and climbing in next to the boy, archie stretches out in between the two at douxies side. Morgana leans over and kisses hisirdoux forehead then runs her fingers soothingly through his silky black hair. He looks absolutely exausted.  
"do not fear the nightmares, I will keep you safe while you sleep" she says and he knows its true, he feels at peace for the first time since this whole ordeal began.

Morgana hums a soft melody and douxie lets out a small yawn then drifts to sleep dreaming of green eyes and a comforting presence.


	7. Escape of a King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peace is struck between the trolls and camelot. Morganas affections for hisirdoux become more apparent and Arthur is a slippery devil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the sake of this story Morgana is age 23 and hisirdoux is age 19.

Douxie woke to the sound of singing and the smell of strongly brewed tea and hot breakfast. He lay still for awhile with his eyes closed, basking in the feeling of finally being well rested and relaxed. 

when the promise of breakfast was too strong to ignore, he sat up and stretched. The collar of his night shirt slipped over his shoulder and he sported wicked bedhair. 

"Good morning gorgeous" Morgana said in a sing song voice. 

Douxie blushed and smiled then returned with a "good morning"

Morgana had already been up for awhile, dressed for the day and her hair done up in her signature braid wrapped in green cloth. 

"I had breakfast brought up, care to join me?" She asked, flashing a brilliant smile.

" that sounds wonderful, im starved" hisirdoux crawled out from the covers and padded barefoot across the room.

The food had been layed out across a sturdy square table placed just in front of the window. Plates piled high with bacon, eggs, buttered scones and biscuits and pots of honeys and jams and fresh cream and milk to drink. With his standing as an apprentice hisirdoux wasnt used to such a spread.

He piled his plate high and morgana poured them each tea, hisirdoux drowned his in cream and honey.

Douxie sat at the table and morgana leaned over and kissed him on the cheek before sitting down next to him. He felt his cheeks radiating heat now and a warmth blossoming in his chest at the show of affection. 

Archie lept onto the table, a place had already been set for him with a saucer of milk and smoked salmon. "Your looking well rested" he commented.

"Im feeling much better today actually, thank you so much for letting us stay here, i hope we aren't a burden." Hisirdoux says.

"It is my pleasure, truly." Morgana cups her hand to hisirdoux face " so good to see you smile again"

hisirdoux made small noises of enjoyment as he bit into a warm buttered jelly scone.  
Morgana reached out and caught a bit of jelly from the corner of his mouth and sucked it from her own finger. Hisirdoux face turned Crimson at this and Morgana couldnt help thinking about how absolutely adorable he is when he gets flustered. Archie caught the interaction winked at Morgana in understanding.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Deep in the bowels of troll market Arthur wakes in his cell, his head is pounding from the effects of the drug and he feels disoriented.

"Wha-what happened, where am i?" The first thing he notices is the air, it smells musty and stale. He peers around in a daze and it takes a moment for his eyes to adjust, they land on the prison bars and he leaps to his feet in a panic. Dizziness overcomes him and he tips sideways and lands hard on his side onto the stone floor of the cell.

"HEEEYY, HELLO, ANYONE IN HERE!" arthur calls out. He lunged at the bars of his cell and shook them violently but they wouldnt budge, they had been built for tougher creatures than man.

A tall lanky troll comes lumbering around the curved corner of the corridor, the torch light illuminating the dirt walls. He is clinking with every step from the keychain tied to his belt. 

"Ah the legendary king arthur awake at last. Though i suppose it is just Arthur now hehe. "

"Beast how dare you hold me captive. my men will set you in the shade and let the sun turn you to stone inch by inch as it moves across the sky."  
Arthur scowls at the Troll who laughs in response.

"You are in no position to make threats 'king' arthur" the troll mocks, taking an over exaggerated bow.  
"You'll be staying with us for a long time, might as well make yourself at home. "

"Not when my men find me missing i wont" Arthur said in a condescending tone  
"I expect they will be here within the hour to eradicate you vermin"

"No worries there king" the troll spit back.  
"We've already taken care of that, nobody will even know you went missing." 

"How is that possible when i am obviously sitting in this cell in troll market might i ask?" Arthur felt uneasy at the trolls wicked smile

"Lets just say you've been replaced, and the resemblance is uncanny." The Troll chuckled darkly then turned and stomped away, keys jingling as he went.

"Hey come back here, I WILL KILL EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU VILE CREATURES AND BURN THIS ACCURSED FOREST TO THE GROUND!!!" arthur slammed himself into the bars, succeeding only in bruising himself further. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hisirdoux soaked in Morgana's luxurious bath. The tub itself was built out of stone right into the ground. He took his time massaging sweet smelling soaps and perfumes into his body and hair. He stayed in longer than neccessary, fingers turning pruny as he enjoyed the hot steamy water relaxing his muscles.  
He dressed for the day, feeling very refreshed and ready to get back to work at Merlins side.

There was a knock at the door and Morgana stood to answer it. "Ahh good morning Brother, Merlin care to join us?" She stood aside to allow king Arthur and Merlin through.

"Good morning fair Hisirdoux" the King said in greeting. Hisirdoux tensed in his chair  
"g-good morning m'lord" he replied.

Douxie knew this wasnt really the man who had abused him, but his presence was offputting just the same. Morgana had spent months sneaking to the forest to teach this "changeling" the exact mannerisms, memories, and duties of King Arthur until she was absolutely sure he was ready to make the switch. 

They all took a seat once more and Morgana started the meeting " now for the next phase of the plan, Arthur the changeling will play the part and keep up appearances, this afternoon he will send word to the trolls to call a peace talk."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Evening came and the trolls met with Arthur and his council at the forests edge. Morgana had drawn up the treaty weeks beforehand and with a few minor changes Vendel and Arthur signed the Treaty. The Trolls were invited to the castle to partake in a celebration and the entire party left for the castle.

Meanwhile, back at troll market Arthur had found a small sharp rock protruding from the dirt walls of his cell. The dirt was so compact that it was nearly concrete. It took him hours of clawing away at the compact earth, his fingers bloodied from the attempt, but he finally managed to dig it out of the wall. Now with the implement at hand he went to work chipping away at the dirt to the left of the bars. Finally he had managed to cut away a big enough hole to squeeze through. 

The guard had heard the commotion and came lumbering around the corner, keys jingling on his belt with each heavy footfall. arthur ducked into a corner to hide.  
When he had reached the cell and noticed the missing king he unlocked the door and stepped into the cell. In one swift motion arthur took the jagged rock and sliced the belt from the trolls waist, seizing the keys and slamming the door shut.

The Troll roared in Anger "GET BACK HERE!!!" but arthur was already barreling down the corridor and up the steps. The brightness of the troll market momentarily blinded him as he reached the top of the steps. The stalls were all empty, the entire market abandoned for the night in favor of the celebration of the peace treaty at camelot. He ran through the market, seizing an oversized cloak from one of the stalls and made his way to the forests edge...


	8. A moment of calm before the storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is my weekend so my wonderful readers get another chapter right away. you have spoken and i have listened therefore i am taking a step back for Morgala/Hisirdoux and having them develop their relationship at a slower pace.
> 
> Also, this chapter and the next one will be dedicated to Sempersolus for their suggestion to use a certain enchanted shackles again "wink wink"

Hisirdoux had been having fun at the party, truly he was, but being surrounded by so many new faces and having people brushing up against him and bumping into him all night had left his nerves feeling frayed and he needed to step out. 

He left Archie back at the party and snuck into an abandon hall, hoping to get some alone time, he really needed to think. He walked silently down the dark deserted hall to an empty courtyard, headed for one of the shade trees a little ways out, nobody would bother him here. Douxie kicked off his shoes and sat cross legged on the soft grass. He ran his fingers through it and pulled up a few blades, bringing them to his nose and taking a deep inhale to smell their fresh summer scent. 

Ever since he could remember he had preferred to sit and be with his own thoughts. Archie was a welcome companion when he came along, and he admitted that he had gotten quite lonely during his time as a street rat. Having a companion to share his troubles with had made his situation bearable at the time and he enjoyed the company of the little furry dragon, but still he had missed this. Being able to sit still and listen to the sound of the wind in the trees and feel the earth under his feet, to just exist and feel himself align with the spirit of the earth. It felt like a kind of magic all of its own.

The moon was nearly full, illuminating the courtyard, the shadows of the trees danced on the stone walls as the wind rustled their branches. Hisirdoux closed his eyes and focused on feeling the cold bite of the night air on his skin. This is what he needed, to clear his mind and ground himself. These last few weeks had been a whirlwind of experiences and emotions for hisirdoux, leaving him feeling mentally emotionally and physically drained to his core. 

With everything that had happened, he hadn't had time to process anything for himself, Arthur taking his virginity against his will in a very cruel and brutal way, then merlin and archie had found out making him feel even more ashamed and embarrassed. Now morgana was being more affectionate than anyone had ever been with him before and he wasn't sure he was ready to be given so much attention. 

He likes morgana very much, there was no doubt about that, and he hoped that she wasn't just paying him extra attention out of guilt for getting him into trouble with the king in the first place. She was willing to overthrow her own brother for the good of magic creatures and the kingdom of camelot. He was drawn to her by her selflessness, her love of all life. 

He actually found himself missing her whenever she left the room, her very presence put him at ease, but hisirdoux felt he wasnt ready to be touched just yet, not so soon after what arthur had done to him. He wasnt sure how he was feeling really, his emotions had been all over the place and with everything moving so fast he hadnt even had time to catch his breath let alone get a handle on his own feelings. 

Now that he was able to clear his mind he resolved on telling her as much and asking her to be patient with him, to give him time to adjust. he layed back in the grass and stretched, the earth felt warm compared to the chilling bite of the air and he felt himself relax and begin to drift. He was too far gone to notice a pair of eyes watching him from across the courtyard...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Arthur had run all the way back to camelot, the adrenaline from his escape keeping him moving swiftly through the forest. He didn't dare stop for even a moment lest he be caught. He had tripped and stumbled more than once and now sported several cuts and bruises up his body, still he kept moving. 

When he reached the edge of camelot at last he pulled the oversized cloak over himself and drew the hood, hiding his face from sight. The streets of camelot were just as barren as troll market had been, everyone having been invited to the party.

Arthur made his way to the castle and entered through a secret underground tunnel at the base of the stone security wall. It was the kings escape route, the only people who knew of its existance were Morgana and himself, not even Merlin had been entrusted with the location of the secret entrance.

The tunnel opened directly into the kings chambers, the door to the passage hidden behind a grand tapestry depicting king arthurs knights of the round table. Once in his old rooms he had to move quick, not planning to stick around camelot until he came up with a plan to remove the changeling from his position without being killed by either angry trolls or his traitorous sister. 

He headed to the bathing chambers and stripped down, quickly scrubbing the filth away from his few days spent in captivity, then dressed in his armor, his sword at his side. He stopped mid stride on his way to the door having had a thought. Making his way back over to his bed he reached under, coming up with the enchanted shackles he had used on hisirdoux. He then rifled around a chest in the corner of the room, coming up with another implement that he tucked out of sight.

"That little magic freak cause all this, if i have the chance, I'll make sure he suffers" Arthur raged to himself under his breath. 

Now all he needed was a horse to make his escape. He made his way as silently as he could, the armour rattling with each step. Luckily, the halls were all but abandoned, everyone gathered in the great hall for the festivities.

He rounded a corner and stepped out of the castle to cross the courtyard where the stables were. Midway through the courtyard is when he spotted the boy. Douxie was laying on his back under the shade of the tree and had dozed off. Arthur would have completely missed the boy in the darkness of the night if he hadnt been laying right in the middle of the path Arthur had taken. 

Arthurs lips curled up in a nasty smirk, it was his lucky night indeed, the gods must be smiling down on him then to put this treacherous deciever in his path. Arthur drew his sword and approached as quiet as he could. He was only a few feet away when hisirdoux stirred at the metallic knocking of his armour. Douxie sat bolt upright, his eyes fixed on arthurs and his mouth hanging open in disbelief, he raised his arm to use a defensive spell but arthur was quicker to the draw. He swung the butt of his sword down just as blue sparks were forming at the tips of hisirdoux fingers, it cracked douxie hard on the head and knocked him unconscious. 

Arthur removed the shackles from his belt and fastened them tight to hisirdoux wrists then swung the unconscious boy up over his shoulder and made his way to the stables...


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To Horrifying endings and New beginnings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spent all day writing to give my wonderful readers this masterpiece, but please dont expect me to churn out chapters one after another like this again. Writing is extremely time consuming and difficult, but also rewarding and fun. 
> 
> This chapter is dedicated once again to Sempersolus. Without their suggestion to use the enchanted shackles this would have gone completely different, however, i think my readers will find this a satisfying and disturbing chapter on many levels. 
> 
> After this chapter i hope to keep this story more on the fluff and happiness side of things for awhile, although things can make unexpected turns and i apparently have a nack for writing dark and disturbing scenes so who knows what the future will hold for this story. All i can promise is that it will be one hell of a ride so stay tuned!!!

Back at the party Archie had finally had his fill of delectable fish and took notice of his familiars absence. He shifted into dragon form and flew over the masses of party goers trying to catch sight of hisirdoux. After several passes he left to check Merlins workshop, Morganas chambers, their old bedroom, Merlins room. His panic rose with each unsuccessful search and finally he scurried back to the party to find help.

Morgana had been seated at a long table set at the front of the ballroom and was in a most animated discussion with Vendel about the upcoming politics of running their respective kingdoms. Archie flew straight toward her, landing gracefully on her shoulder "morgana we have a problem, i cannot find hisirdoux anywhere, it isnt like him to just wander off."

Morgana felt a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. She scanned the crowd frantically for signs of the boy, he had been seated next to her an hour ago and she hadnt even noticed when the boy slipped away. "Ill go get merlin and we can look for him" she said, trying unsuccessfully to keep the note of panic from her voice.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hisirdoux began to stirr, his head pounded and he had a cut above his left eyebrow where the pummel of the sword had struck him. He struggled to open his eyes through the blinding pain, the sun much too bright adding to the throbbing in his head. The forest around him was unfamiliar. The leaves had turned fall colors and many of them lay bare, having already felt winters first kiss and shook themselves of their foliage. 

He could feel a dull burn coming from his wrists, the shackles rubbing him raw where the metal touched his skin. He was kneeling on a pad of grass, the frozen ground biting into his knees and his toes icy cold where they nakedly touched the earth. his arms pulled tightly above him holding him up, having been chained to a tree branch a few feet above. 

He felt the hot sun at his back cut through the chill and realized he had been stripped of his tunic, his pale skin already feeling blistered and burned under the suns gaze.

Arthur was making his way back from the nearbye river, having headed down to fill his water skins. He noticed hisirdoux stirring from his place chained to a nearbye tree and tied the water skins to the saddle, retrieving something from the saddle bag that he had brought along from the chest in his chambers back in camelot. 

Hisirdoux could here rustling of fallen leaves behind him, but was too disoriented yet to feel panicked about his situation. Arthur stalked up to him until he was standing right behind the captive boy, just out of sight. He grabbed a handful of douxies hair and yanked hard, forcing his head up and back to stare into the face of his captor. 

"You've taken everything from me" Arthur said in a cold calm voice. This scared hisirdoux more than when Arthur had showed raw anger. Arthur raised his right hand to show hisirdoux what he was holding, a long coiled length of leather. He pressed the leather to hisirdoux face "kiss it, kiss it or i won't stop until you die" Arthur shook hisirdoux by the grip on his hair and the boy cried out " kiss it now and beg for forgiveness " he growled, breaking his maniacally calm demeanor. 

Hisirdoux was too terrified to even feel shame as he kissed the length of the leather whip, desparate to keep himself alive long enough for morgana or merlin or somebody to find him. He prayed for a miracle, prayed that she might come to his rescue at any moment. 

His lips brushed across Arthurs fingers curled around the whip and Arthur struck him hard with his closed fist. Hisirdoux yelped and spat blood, having cut his cheek on his own teeth. "Try again, beg me for forgiveness" arthur said again in that cool calm voice that sent chills down hisirdoux spine. "Please...please let me live...please forgive me...my king-" arthur kicked his legs hard with his armoured boot and hisirdoux screamed in pain. 

"i am no king, you've made sure of that." Arthur stomped away, uncoiling the whip as he went, then turned to hisirdoux. He glared at the boys pristine porclain skin, and then he struck...

The first crack of the whip had knocked the breath out of hisirdoux, his eyes flew wide open, every muscle in his body tensed at the onslaught of raw pain, and he let out a silent scream unable to gather enough breath to give it sound. The second blow landed only a few seconds later and it tore across the opposide side of his back, crisscrossing the first mark.

Douxie yanked down on the shackles with all his strength but they only cut into his skin and remained tightly tethered to the tree branch. "CRACK CRACK CRACK!!!" Three more lashes landed in succession and hisirdoux body wracked violently with pained sobs and screams. He could feel the blood streaking down his back, and down his arms from where the shackles had bit into his wrists. 

"PLEASE AAAH!!! PLEASE STOP!!! HELP!!!" Douxie was incoherent from the pain trying desparately to twist out of the shackles as they cut and burned him. begging arthur to stop, begging someone to come to his rescue. His desparate pleas wrang out through the otherwise still and peaceful forest. only the trees heard his cries and their leaves seemed to rustle in response as if to console the boy, to let him know that he wasn't alone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The day after the celebration Morgana had learned of Arthurs escape from the trolls and pulled together a search party. Everyone feared the worst, that Arthur had kidnapped and possibly killed the young apprentice.

Archie flew miles in every direction calling frantically for his friend, but at the end of the day he came home discouraged and exausted. He had barely managed to drag himself up the front steps of the castle before he collapsed and was found by a guard. Morgana put him to bed, but he still called frantically for hisirdoux as he slept, unable to rest knowing his best friend was in mortal peril. 

Morgana and Merlin had tried a tracking spell honed to the frequency of Hisirdoux magic, but they were unable to get a lock on it, as if his magic was too weak to trace. 

As a last resort, Morgana saddled a horse at dusk and took off in the opposite direction of camelot and the enchanted forest, riding through the night. She felt the dread seeping into every cell of her body, like being submerged into a bucket of ice water. If hisirdoux died at the hands of her own brother she would never forgive herself. "He has to be alive" she thought "he just has to be, i can feel it. He can't die, not like this."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hisirdoux had passed out from Arthurs brutal whipping and he left the boy hanging from his chains. When he woke at last dusk had fallen and the forest was eerily pitch black, a stark contrast to the moonlit night in the courtyard the previous evening. His right eye had swollen shut from where arthur had struck him and He felt so very weak. when he tried to move he had to bite his lip until it bled to keep from screaming.

" ok, calm down and think" he told himself. He sat still for a long time and focused on breathing. The cold night air sent him into shivers and with each shiver came a fresh wave of pain. At last when he had willed his body to stop shaking he listened for any indication of movement around him. He could make out a faint sound of deep breathing. Arthur must be asleep nearbye. 

Douxie couldnt see his surroundings, but the more he focused, the more he listened he had noticed something odd. The trees seemed to talk to eachother in hushed whispers, and they creaked as if they were reaching out into the darkness. he could feel the earth under his knees expand and contract as if it was breathing and the wind seemed to be blowing rather hard, yet the air around his body was still. That is when he heard it, a small whisper. He wasnt sure he hadn't imagined it " douxie....douxie...use your magic... your magic will save you... call it and it will come to you..."

"My magic?" But the shackles, i cannot use my magic..." he thought. 

"Use your magic... it is inside of you... call upon your magic douxie...save yourself...you have the power..." he had heard it clearly this time, several soft voices coming from the trees, the earth, the wind.

The sun had begun to rise now and hisirdoux could just make out the trunk of the tree he was chained to. He closed his good eye and turned his focus inward closing himself off from the world around him, and imagined his magic at his core. He saw it as a blue pulsating ball in his chest. He focused on this ball, feeling it extend forth and saturate throughout his body, radiating from every cell. He pushed it out and around himself and sent it snaking up his arms to his bindings. One moment there was the unmistakable grinding of metal, a flash of brilliant blue, and then he was free, the broken shackles dangling from the branch. 

The forest was now lit in a hazy blue twilight and hisirdoux could make out Arthurs sleeping form a few yards away. He glanced around and found his discarded tunic lying next to the sleeping king, Morganas coin no doubt in the pouch still tied to it. He inched his way off his knees and onto his feet which had fallen asleep, using the broken shackles to cling to for leverage and hoist himself up. 

Every movement was agony, but he knew if he made any noises then his chance at escape was as good as gone. Every step had to be carefully calculated as to not step on a single branch or leaf and the forest floor was littered with debris, but even as he moved the wind seemed to blow a clear path for him helping him along. 

Finally he made it to the kings side and crouched down. He rifled through his tunic for the coin and pulled it from the pouch. A hand shot out and seized him around the ankle and he shrieked in terror, toppling over onto his side. "Your NOT GETTING AWAY!!" Arthur roared and Hisirdoux sprung to his feet, taking a sharp intake of breath as pain shot through his back. He fled through the forest, the wind cutting a trail before him. Arthur took a moment to wriggle from his sleeping bag and then barreled after him. 

Branches reached out for Arthur scratching his face and exposed skin, roots shot up from the ground and he tripped colliding hard with a tree, the wind blew around him like a hurricane as he pushed against it. Hisirdoux brought the coin to his lips as he ran and shouted at it "Morgana help me, Morgana he is after me, HE IS GOING TO KILL ME!!!"

Even with a headstart and help from the forest hisirdoux was like an injured rabbit being stalked by a hungry wolf. "ILL KILL YOU" arthur yelled as he gave chase "IM GOING TO BURY YOU HERE WHERE NOBODY WILL EVER FIND YOU" he laughed as he yelled this at douxie. Arthur was coming unhinged, the seams of his mind unraveling. 

The cuts had opened up again on his back from the exertion and he felt himself growing dizzy with bloodloss. Arthur came at him at a dead run tackling him and Morgana's coin went flying from his hand, getting lost in a nearbye tuft of grass. They collided hard with the ground and hisirdoux had the wind knocked out of him again.  
He clawed at Arthur catching him across the face and leaving deep bloody gashes, but the dethroned king overpowered him.  
Arthur pinned his arms to his sides and held them there with his knees, roots shot up and wrapped around arthurs arm and he tore them away. The tornado of wind rushed around them and the very ground thundered and cracked below.  
hisirdoux made one last desparate attempt to call for help, sucking in a lung full of air and screaming as hard as he could, then Arthurs hands were around his throat squeezing the life out of him. He thought "this is it, im going to die" he tried to pull Archie or morgana or even merlin to memory, hoping for his last thought to be an image of them in his mind but all he could see was Arthurs bloodied face with crazy eyes and a twisted smile. his vision was growing dark.

There was a flash of golden light and a loud thundering CRACK. Arthurs eyes grew wide and unfocused. His grip loosened from around douxies neck and he slumped over and hit the forest floor. Dead.

Hisirdoux gasped for air and frantically shuffled backward and away from Arthurs body. Morgana stood right behind where Arthur had been on top of hisirdoux, her staff pointed toward the corpse of her brother. She was frozen in place from the shock, the gravity of what she had done slowly sinking in. 

"I-I killed him... my brother... I had to...i had to..." tears were streaking down her face as she looked on in horror. She dropped her staff and collapsed to her knee's wailing in despair. Hisirdoux crawled toward Morgana, it took all of his willpower not to look at the corpse of the man who had just tried to kill him. He wrapped his bloodied arms around Morgana and they clung to eachother.

"You came for me, just like you promised you would...you saved me..." hisirdoux was beside himself fresh tears in his eye now too. Morgana had killed her own brother to save his life, he was beyond greatful, and he knew she was grieving. Arthur had been a psychotic bastard, but he was still her brother and she had chosen to kill arthur to save his life. 

The roots of the trees surrounding arthurs body snaked around his form and pulled him down into the ground forming a solid mound and marking his final resting place. The wind died all at once and the forest was silent and still once more. 

Hisirdoux could still feel the blood strickling down his back and up his arms and hands. His head swam and everything went dark.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My deepest apologies for taking so long with this chapter. I hope it was worth the wait, it was really hard to finish this chaper because i have a lot going on at the moment, but i wanted to please my readers since you guys make me so damn happy every time i see you comment on my stories!
> 
> So i have good news and bad news to share. The bad news is i have tested positive for covid19 and will be quarantined for the next 2 weeks at least. The good news is i have lots of time to write now, though im feeling a bit foggy so it may take some time to post finalized chapters. 
> 
> As always, I love you guys!!! Hope you enjoy the chapter. Comments, questions, suggestions always welcome below!!!

Douxie lost conciousness, the blood seeped through his clothes and onto morganas hands. She picked up the small boy and without looking back to the burial mount on the forests floor, opened a shadow portal.

Merlin looked up from his work to see Morgana stepping through the portal carrying a bloodied and pale hisirdoux.  
"Merlin help me! He is bleeding out!"

The old wizard flew from his seat. He used his staff to sweep everything from the table, not even taking notice as bottles shattered at his feet when they hit the floor. "Lay him on the table" he said jumping into action and gathering medicinal herbs. She lay him down gently on his stomach and cut away the tunic. When she saw it, her hands flew to her mouth in horror. 

His entire back was marred from the lashing, cuts littering every inch of flesh. Most of them were shallow and the blood had dried and begun to flake away, but two of them went real deep and were causing the majority of the bleeding. they crossed eachother on his back like a cleanly sliced x, starting from under each shoulder blade. 

Merlin used his magic to speed up the process and ingredients swirled around in the air cutting and juicing themselves then landing neatly in a bowl and mixing themselves into a thick mushy green texture. He handed morgana a bowl of the pungient mix. When she spread the first handful onto the deep cuts hisirdoux flailed and shrieked in pain, not even regaining conciousness as he did so.

Archie burst through the doorway having heard hisirdoux screams from down the hall. He soared onto the table, wings extended over hisirdoux prone form and he hissed at Morgana.

Morgana shot him a stern look "Archie i am not hurting him on purpose, Merlin and i are trying to save him! Now make yourself useful and help keep him still!!" She lectured to the fluffy dragon.

Archie looked uncertain, his ears tucked back as he scanned over the damage done to his best friend. Morgana tentatively reached out and smoothed another handful of the poultace over douxies back and he wailed again then whimpered and began weakly pleading "please...it hurts...make it stop..." 

Archie did the only thing he could think of and morphed, taking the form of merlin. He used his human arms to pin hisirdoux down, pressing his weight onto hisirdoux upper arms. He then tried to talk to hisirdoux through the delirious fog of pain "douxie...douxie is me Archie. Im here, your safe now, im here..." 

Morgana pressed a third handful onto the deepest cut and he bucked from the table and let out a guttural cry of agony.

the real Merlin came around the table holding a wet rag.  
"Archie im going to have hisirdoux breath this, it should keep him asleep to help with the pain" Archie moved aside and Merlin cupped the rag over hisirdoux face. It only took two full breaths before hisirdoux body went lax on the table, his breath deepening. 

Morgana finished spreading the medicine across his back, adding a ring of it to each of his bloodied wrists, then collapsed to the floor. Her hands shook and she couldnt catch her breath. 

They moved him to a cot in the corner of workshop. Three days went by and hisirdoux still hadnt woken up. Archie didnt leave his side for a moment, keeping an ever vigilant watch over the boy.

Merlin tried going about his day as usual, fretting over the boy afterall would not help the matter. In reality, he hadnt gotten a single thing done and spent his time glancing at the douxies prone form every few minutes hoping that he would wake. 

Once a day he would peel away the bandages that plastered hisirdoux back and he would disinfect and reapply the mucky green medicine then wrap him back up in bandaging.

Morgana spent hours of every night sitting by douxies bedside. She would hold his hand and give small  
squeezes, hoping he would squeeze her hand back at the end of every one, and she talked to him. She would recount her day running the kingdom, about councel meetings with vendel over the rising gumm-gumm threat, renegotiating the rediculously high tax Arthur had imposed on the farmers, the new knights who had been sworn in to the round table, and even the time a servant blew milk out of her nose when the queen made a personal visit to the kitchens to make herself a snack. 

At the end of each visit she would kiss his forehead and head back to her chambers for another long sleepless night, worrying about the boy as she tossed and turned in bed...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

On the fourth day, late in the evening Douxie woke laying on his belly on a soft bed. He had on only silky pajama bottoms, his upper half left bare to let the wounds breath and heal properly.

He felt so heavy and sluggish, unable to even lift his eyelids. The white sheets under him felt cool wherever they touched his feverish body. Someone was holding his hand and he felt them give a small squeeze. His limbs felt so weak, but he willed his hand to give a small squeeze back, struggling to even get his fingers to close around the warm hand. 

Someone let out a gasp of suprise and the sound of a chair scraping against the floor then- "hisirdoux... hisirdoux are you awake?" Morgana held her breath and waited...

His eyes cracked open just a fraction, slivers of gold searching for emerald green. She crouched down so that her face was right next to his and he locked eyes with hers. 

The corners of his lips tugged up in a nearly imperceptible smile and he croaked out "don't cry m'lady, im alright..." 

It took a moment for the words to sink in because she hadnt realized she'd been crying, or holding her breath for that matter. 

"Oh thank god" Archie and morgana exclaimed in unison. 

"Douxie we were so worried" archie said. Unable to contain his joy he leapt across the bed to nuzzle at douxies face.

"I dont mean to impose, but would you be so kind as to help me sit up" douxie asked and when morgana looked like she might argue he added "im rather thirsty and a bit hungry, seeing as I've probably been out for awhile now..."

"A-alright, but move slowly, you still have a lot of healing to do" morgana helped him roll to his side. he propped himself up on one elbow and morgana guided his legs over the side of the bed and held onto his arms until she was sure he could hold himself upright. 

Each small movement was agony and hisirdoux hissed in pain as he sat up. He really was hungry, it wasnt a lie, but he needed archie out of the way as well for what he was about to do, so he asked "Archie Would you be so kind as to pop down to the kitchens and bring up some tea and something to eat?"

"Something herbal for his throat" morgana added

"Yes of course my queen" archie said, flying off

"So it's Queen Morgana now eh? i mustve slept through the coronation" hisirdoux let out a small laugh then groaned, immediately regretting it as the pain shot through his back. 

"None of that or ill make you lie back down" Morgana threatened " and you didnt miss anything special really"

He smiled up at her then his expression grew serious. Before morgana could stop him, he slid from the cot to his knees at her feet. 

"There are no words to express my gratitude" he looked up at Morgana with sad eyes, his expression was pained, trying to hold back tears. 

Morgana wasnt prepared for this and shrieked at him "What are you doing?! You'll open your wounds idiot boy!" 

Hisirdoux only bent lower at this, touching his forehead to the ground, the white bandages pulled painfully across his wounds as he stretched his back. He was trembling as he spoke " you killed your own brother to save my life..." he continued, tears now trailing down his face for morgana's loss.  
"I hope you can forgive me for the pain ive caused you, i am forever in your debt...  
My life is yours, my queen."

Hisirdoux sat back on his heels at this and gazed into morgana's eyes as if searching for something. 

Morgana was speechless, hisirdoux was crying over the death of the man who had torture molested and abused him.

No, that wasn't true, he wasn't crying over Arthur's death, he was crying for Morgana's loss. Despite Arthurs despicable qualities hisirdoux had known that he was still morgana's only family, and she had loved him even as she despised him. 

Hisirdoux had seen right through her. She thought she had hid her emotions so well, she hadn't even allowed herself to think of arthurs death, hadnt allowed herself to mourn his loss. After all, nobody had known of Arthurs death outside their immediate circle. 

She got to her own knees in front of hisirdoux and held her hand to his bruised cheek, he flinched as if expecting to be slapped. Morganas heart clenched painfully at this, he had expected her to punish him for Arthurs death. "Oh hisirdoux you wonderful pure sweet boy, if i had to do it again i would've killed him a thousand times over to protect you." 

Douxie relaxed at this but he still looked so sad and defeated. She wanted to hug the boy tightly, hold him to her chest and never let go. Instead she took his hands in hers and helped him to his feet then made him sit back on the cot. She brushed his hair out of his eyes and assured him "do not worry about me, ill be fine. You need to focus on getting better yourself, i expect you to be back on your feet in no time" she gave a reassuring smile and douxie did his best to return it. Archie came lumbering into the room in the form of a giant bear, trays balanced on his back laden with tea and jellied tarts, hisirdoux favorite snack for his sweet tooth.  
Douxies eyes lit up at this and his stomach let out an enormous rumble in response.

"Sounds like im just in time!" Archie laughed 

After a few hours of consuming mass quantities of tea and sweets hisirdoux could barely keep his eyes open. Morgana helped him lie back down and archie curled up at his side.

She left the two boys to rest and headed back to her own chambers. She was overjoyed that hisirdoux had finally awaken but her interaction with the boy had troubled her. He had seemed almost guilty for being alive when arthur wasn't. Guilty for surviving a murder attempt at her brothers hands. It was something she would need to discuss with douxie soon, but for now she wanted him to take his time to heal. 

His physical wounds would take weeks, months even, but he was strong. It was his mind she was worried about, that scared defeated look in his eyes, the way he had expected morgana to hit him. That didn't sit right with her at all and she felt the scars he had gained may be much more than skin deep afterall...


	11. Coping with guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hisirdoux struggles with his mental health and lingering feelings of survivors guilt in the aftermath of his near death experience.

Two months passed calmly by and douxies physical wounds healed and faded into scars.  
His mind was another matter. He was back to sleeping in morgana's quarters on a spare cot, but the nightmares only grew worse so Morgana moved him back to her own bed beside her. 

This was a blessing and a curse. He would lie awake, pretending to sleep until exaustion finally took him, only to fling himself from the bed, panting and drenched in a cold sweat. Morgana would wake up to him curled on the floor and have to coax him back to the bed. She thought it was because of the usual nightmares, and at first it was, but the nightmares had warped and changed taking on an even more twisted quality.

In his dreams he was always back in arthurs room about to be punished. Only this time it was morgana standing in the kings place, waiting to punish him for his crimes.

She would call for him to kneel at her feet, then list the accusations "Hisirdoux Casperan! For high treason, and the murder of my brother King Arthur, You are found guilty and will punished for your crimes against the crown of Camelot."  
She leered down at him with malice and anger, a look he had only ever seen on her face in his nightmares. It was the same way arthur had looked at him when he was alive. 

He felt detached from himself as she chained him up just like he had been in the woods that day. In the nightmare she would kick him repeatedly, whip him bloody, or burn him with hot pokers. The punishments got more cruel each night. As strange as it was, being punished in his dreams made him feel better because it absolved him of his guilt, if only for a moment. When morgana had finished her torture she would always unchain him and hold him close to her. She would kiss him gently and whisper in his ear "you are forgiven."  
Then he would wake up and the real nightmare would begin in the waking world, where he still felt so guilty.. 

Morgana was very patient with him for the most part, but after awhile hisirdoux withdrawal seemed to wear that patience thin. She wanted to see the boy smile and be happy again, but she couldnt get him to talk to her about what was bothering him. He shut everyone out and grew distant, even archie hit a brick wall. Sometimes, It was as if he was trapped in another place inside his mind. He would spend whole days like this, as if he was in a trance.

Archie often found douxie sitting or laying by himself in one of the vacant court yards. Usually under an old cherry tree that had been in bloom for months now, which was odd concidering it was out of season and that particular tree had been too sickly for years to produce so much as a single blossom. On more than one occasion he swore he had heard douxie talking to it.

Most of his wounds had healed remarkably after two weeks. Unfortunately, the cuts around his wrists and the two deepest whip marks on his back were permanent, he would carry those scars forever.  
Today, he stared at the dull pink ones on his wrists as he lay in the grass under his cherry tree, zoning out and feeling the earth breath below him.  
Archie flew across the courtyard and landed at hisirdoux side. "There are traveling musicians in town and morgana has invited them to play at the castle!"

Hisirdoux gaze remained distant and unfixed, though his eyebrows scrunched up as if he had been disturbed. Archie wouldn't have known he had been heard at all if hisirdoux hadnt responded with "i dont think im up for any more parties Arch" 

"Oh come on douxie, you love music!!" Archie tried to reason with him. Hisirdoux closed his eyes and felt the suns light soak into his skin through the branches of the tree. 

"Sorry old friend, i would rather be alone tonight." Came douxies sullen response. He buried his fingers in the grass, digging into the cold soil below and felt the energy of the earth pouring into him through his fingertips. 

Archie knew how to get hisirdoux to agree to go to the party, he really didnt want to resort to manipulating his dearest friend, but he was doing it for douxie's benefit. 

"I know morgana didn't want me to tell you, but she organized this party for you. She's worried about you and i think she's hoping that a little music will cheer you up."

That got his attention, he seemed to snap out of his daze and focused on archie. "Morgana is throwing a party for me?" He looked confused, worried even. He bolted upright and strode toward the castle with a purpose.

"W-wait where you going?" Archie called after him

"To see Morgana" he said as he rounded the corner to the castle corridor...

The guests were all arriving at the castle and morgana stood behind the curtains with douxie. "come sit with me" she held her hand out to the boy.

"You know I can't morgana, im just a servant of the court, people will talk if i sit with the queen..." 

"I dont care if people talk, i want you beside me." she sighed deeply "I will not order you to stay by my side if you do not wish it."

He took her hand and let himself be pulled through the curtain. 

Horns sounded off, announcing the queens arrival and the nights entertainment took the center of the room. They each took a deep bow, introducing themselves to the queen and her court. 

Everyone in the court took their seats while the villagers stood in a circle around the musicians. A hush fell over the room as the first notes of a lute wrang out. The musician played a slow melodic tune. Hisirdoux found himself captivated by the delicate song as it flitted about the room, everything but the music fell away as he closed his eyes and focused. The other musicians joined in one at a time, a variety of woodwind and string instruments melting and blending together. 

It was as if the song was telling a story of heartbreak and sadness. The tune changed, became more hopeful and triumphant and then it morphed again. Now the instruments tunes split off, thundering and clashing against each other and yet not a single note felt out of place, as if they were battling to the death in a great cosmic dance. One by one the instruments faded out as if they had been struck down in battle, and then only the lute continued with the same tune it had started with, sad and slow and then nothing...

Hisirdoux opened his eyes at last and felt the wetness there, he had been moved to tears without even realizing it. He felt a squeeze at his hand and realized he had never let morganas hand go for the duration of the concert. He gave her a watery smile then ducked his head, feeling embarrassed for letting his emotions get to him. 

That was the first smile Morgana had seen on Hisirdoux face in months, it was small and sad, but she still counted it as a win. During the performance she had been more captivated by watching the expressions on hisirdoux face than the concert itself. In fact, she couldnt take her eyes off of him, watching every micro movement flit across his face as the music morphed and changed. She resolved that his reactions were overall positive and she would get him an instrument to play for himself. 

The musicians were invited to stay for the feast and afterward they struck up a more lively tune for guests to dance to. 

Hisirdoux had a few pints of mead with dinner and found himself loosening up and enjoying the party. Merlin retired after the concert, not being one for parties, but Archie was flying around stuffing himself with delicacies and landing on the shoulders of pretty lasses for an occasional ear scratching or petting. Douxie laughed when he spotted the little dragon wearing a shiny silver ring on his tail. No doubt one of the noblewomen had gifted it to him and it would find a home in his horde later that evening. 

Even morgana was feeling elated at the jovial atmosphere. She leaned in to hisirdoux to talk over the noise of the crowd "dance with me?"

Hisirdoux felt his mouth go dry and he went white as a sheet. Morgana sensed his hesitation "please? Just one dance. It will be fun, i promise."

She didnt wait for a reply, instead pulling the boy to his feet and leading him to the dance floor before he could protest. 

The music died and the dancefloor cleared out for the Queen. Douxie could sense all eyes on him. He felt frozen in place, but then he looked at morgana and all the fear fled his body. He had made a lifelong vow to do anything she ever asked of him, and dancing with her was an honor.

Morgana smiled sweetly at him then pressed one hand flat against his and they took their starting positions for the traditional medieval waltze. Douxie had seen it often enough that he was almost sure he could copy it. 

The music started up all at once, a steady fast pace. The pair stepped in time with the music, dancing in clockwise circles and keeping their hand pressed flatly against the others. They switched directions and hands, keeping the standard few feet between eachother as was respectful dancing with a member of the opposite sex. One by one couples joined them on the dance floor, then everyone fell in sync with eachother, switching partners accordingly as they twirled across the floor. Archie watched his friend from the side and felt elation as he saw the shy smiles and giggles coming from hisirdoux while he danced with several different ladies and a few gentlemen amongst the crowd. The song came to a close as everyone made the switch back to their original partners.

Queen Morgana and hisirdoux made their way off the dance floor, swiping two more jugs of mead on the way by, and retreated to the nearbye courtyard for some fresh air. Hisirdoux led morgana to his cherry tree and they lay in the grass watching the stars. 

"So peaceful, i can see why you like it out here so much" morgana said. 

"Lately, it's the only place ive been able to still my mind and think clearly" Douxie admitted. He took a swig of the sweet honeyed liquor and turned to a rosebush within reach, plucking a single brittle flower. The stem had broken and the flower dried out and died on the bush leaving behind the beautiful mummified remains. 

Morgana watched intently as he focused his magic into the flower. It rose into the air surrounded by flecks of blue light weaving around it, then the petals grew plump and full and soft again. The leaves unraveled from shrunken crispy wisps into full green foliage and sharp thorns sprouted on the stems where they had once dried and fallen off. The flower bloomed radiant and full in his hand into a perfect, healthy red rose. 

"For you milady " he smiled smugly and passed the rose to Morgana. 

She took it gingerly, expecting it to crumble and die in her hand, but it didnt. She brought the flower to her lips, reveling in the feeling of cool silky petals, and passed it across her cheek.

"Hisirdoux this is incredible, I've never seen plant magic this powerful. How did you do it?" She asked excitedly.

"I dont know really, it just happened..." his eyes darkened for a moment as if in deep thought, then he turned back to looking at the stars. 

Morgana turned her own gaze back to the sky, feeling disappointed but not wanting to ruin the moment by pressing him further.

The comfortable silence stretched on like this for several minutes as douxie fought a battle in his head. He still hadnt talked about that day with anyone, but if anyone had a right to hear it, it was Morgana. 

"That day in the forest..." he started. he couldn't bring himself to look at morgana while he spoke, but he still could sense she was listening intently now.  
" after Arthur chained me up and he..." douxie paused to swallow the lump forming in his throat "After it happened...the spirits of the forest helped me escape."

Now morgana was completely confused "the spirits of the forest?"

"Its hard to explain, but the forest was alive somehow, and it guided me to use my magic to free myself. You saw it yourself when the vines..." he broke off again, unwilling to conjure up the memories of Arthurs burial mound of vines. Morgana knew what he had meant just the same, she HAD seen it. She didnt want to believe it herself, chalking it up to her mind playing tricks on her in a weak moment of insanity.  
"Since that night, i could sense the life force in everything around me. I feel it in the sunlight, deep in the earth, in all plants and animals, i even feel it swirling around in the wind..." 

Morgana looked on as he plucked another dead rose from the bush and held it up "i can give new life" the rose blossomed in his palm "or i can take it away" the magic leeched out of the rose, turning it to dust in his hand. He blew the particles into the wind, his eyes glazed over unfocused, then stood up, wobbling slightly from the affects of the mead in his system. "I think I'll call it a night" he called out, stumbling toward the castle without looking back.

Morgana sensed that hisirdoux had slipped back to that place in his mind and felt it necessary to make sure he got to bed safely. She got to her feet, brushing the rose dust off her clothes, then jogged to hisirdoux side "W-wait for me! I think ive had enough partying for one night" she laced her arm in his and he let her steer him like a sleepwalker, back to Morgana's chambers.


	12. Stuff Of Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgana comes up with a plan to get rid of hisirdoux nightmares for good. It ends up backfiring in the worst of ways.

"Thats it! I dont care what merlin has to say, we are finding you the hagstone!" Morgana raged as she paced across the room

"A hagstone?" Douxie questions

"No not just any hagstone hisirdoux, Thee Hagstone, from the depths of Lock Ness. It is a legendary stone said to take even the most vivid nightmares away from the wearer."

Douxie hung his head at the breakfast table, feeling slightly embarrassed. He had woken morgana up every night this week from the nightmares and they really were getting out of hand. 

Morgana wiped at her eyes, trying unsuccessfuly to rub out the black bags forming there. "We will go first thing after breakfast" 

"I dont think i can go... Merlin made it clear that i am to return to work today, he will be angry if i blow him off again..."

Morgana sighed in frustration, massaging her temples to stave off the oncoming headache "Very well, when you are done for the day, come find me and we will go then." 

She rose from the table taking her cup of tea with, and strode out the door. 

Douxie quickly stuffed his breakfast of ham and eggs then downed his tea in one go and bounded out the door headed for merlins workshop.

Today was the day he finally got back to work as the master wizards apprentice and he found himself actually looking forward to it, even if Merlin was most likely going to have him clean every crevice of the workshop. 

"Good Morning Master" hisirdoux called out, feeling more chipper than usual.

"Morning hisirdoux, your late. I need you to start right in on tidying"

A quick glance around the room had hisirdoux regretting his eagerness already, the workshop was in worse shape than he had ever seen it. Books piled in great stacks across the floor, ingredients spilled out on every table and surface, shards of gemstones and raw ore lay on bookshelves and chairs. 

Merlin magicked a broom into the boys hands and hisirdoux mumbled out "fuzzbuckets" as he started in on the mess.

While he cleaned he could tell that merlin was hard at work hunched over a small metallic disk. The old wizard had been grumbling under his breath for some time now. Finally, after several hours he threw his hands up in defeat and shouted " damned Amulet won't cooperate!" 

Hisirdoux ordered tea for them and they took a midday break. "Master, what is a Hagstone?" He questioned

"A Hagstone hisirdoux? Did Morgana put you up to this? I already told her it is too dangerous and dont you-"

"But Master!" Hisirdoux exclaimed

"But Master me!" Merlin finished.

Hisirdoux slumped back in his chair and crossed his arms looking peeved, but he still had to know "Please Master, its true morgana brought up the Hagstone, but i dont even know what it is. I was just curious as to what it does, as a wizard in training i feel it is useful knowledge to have..."

Merlin looked in deep thought for a moment, raising his eyebrow at hisirdoux in suspicion "very well, it couldn't hurt to tell you what it does. A Hagstone is a powerful protection amulet. It's main properties are to protect the wearer from any and all negative forces. It works by repelling and expelling negative energy and thoughts. "

"So a hagstone could protect the wearer from nightmares?" Douxie asked

"In theory yes, but the only hagstone currently known to exist is at the bottom of a lake guarded by an ancient monster. Ive already forbid morgana to go searching for it, it's too dangerous."

Merlin gave his apprentice a hard look "Promise me hisirdoux, swear that you will not go after the hagstone." 

Douxie stared intently at his tea, not wanting to meet his masters eyes "Yes master, i promise not to go after the hagstone"

It was nearly nightfall by the time he had been excused for the day. Archie caught up to him in the hallway. 

"Sooo?" Archie said

"Sooo what?" Douxie replied slightly confused.

"So how was your first day back, of course." Archi hopped onto douxies shoulders 

" It went well, though i swear merlin trashed the workshop on purpose to keep me busy. I had to clean all day Arch, im not joking! Dont see what the big deal is with using my magic to make the cleaning go faster." 

"There must be a good reason, merlin is a bit on the mysterious side, but he seems to know what he is doing" archie reassured.

They made their way to the great hall and found morgana just on her way out.

"Ah hisirdoux, come lets prepare for what lies ahead." She pulled a torch from the wall and a secret passage swung open revealing a small room filled with weapons and artifacts.

Hisirdoux stared with his mouth hanging open. "whoa so cool! What is all this?"

"This is my trophy room. In here lies the complete collection of magical artifacts i have collected over the years."

She chooses a staff propped in a corner of the room. "This will bring us to our destination, now stand back"

"Wait, what destination?" Archie asked "douxie what is she talking about, where are we going?"

"Morgana has found a way to make my nightmares stop. We are going to retrieve an amulet in the depths of Lock Ness"

"Lock Ness? Are you insane?! Surely you arent planning on fighting the monster that guards the deeps of Lock Ness?" Archie looked horrified.

"That's the point Archie. With this amulet I'll have my sanity back, i want to be in control of my own life again. Please old friend, will you stand by my side?" Hisirdoux pleaded, his puppy dog eyes winning over the familiar despite his apprehension. 

"Alright, i am with you all the way, always have been, just promise me you wont do anything drastic?" 

"I promise dear friend, thank you"

"Are you done? Can we go now?" Morgana snapped. Neither had noticed that she had already opened a shadow portal to their destination. 

"Whoa! That is wicked." Hisirdoux stated. "Ready Arch?"

"Ready douxie" arch leapt onto hisirdoux shoulders and they stepped through the portal.

Morgana joined them shortly on the other side and they ended up at the shores of an inky black lake. 

Douxie could sense the wrongness in the area "I-I dont like this place, the lake it feels... Angry."

"Not to worry, the lake beast hasn't been spotted in a few decades. If we are lucky, she is down for a long sleep, or dead. Hisirdoux, you will come with me, Archie i need you to stay on land and keep watch for signs of trouble."

"I really dont like this plan, how about we go home and enjoy some smoked fish in front of a roaring fire instead?

"It's going to be fine Archie, morgana and i can handle ourselves. Theres nothing to worry about" douxie reassured the nervous familiar. Morgana didn't look so convinced herself.  
She cast a spell as they walked into the lake and a pocket of air rose up around them. Morgana took hisirdoux hand in hers, giving a reassuring squeeze and the darkness of the lake enveloped them. Archie watched from shore as the bubble sank into the blackness of the lake, feeling very nervous "i wish merlin were here, he could've stopped this nonsense..."

Back in camelot, Merlin was disturbed from his work by a strong feeling that something wasn't right. He thought back to the strange conversation he had with his apprentice earlier that day, then grabbed his staff and headed for Morgana's chambers...

morgana and hisirdoux walked on the mucky lake bottom toward its center, their feet sticking in the mud with each step. hisirdoux found himself stepping over pieces of rusted armor and broken swords, at one point he even had to shuffle around a helmet that was still occupied by the skull of its old owner. The telltale signs of death made him uneasy and the watery walls of the bubble felt claustrophobic. He came across a jewel encrusted sword that looked as if it had fallen into the lake only yesterday and pulled it from the muck.  
"Aaare we sure this amulet thingy is down here?" He said with an air of anxiety.

"Positive, and we should be there soon." As she said it, the pair came across a great pillar that lay broken across the bottom, both ends extending into the darkness. Even further in stood another pillar still attached to the lake bottom. Douxie let his mouth fall open in awe as they came across an enormous stone arch, a doorway to an underwater castle, or tomb. The whole building looked as if it had been built for giants. The stone walls rose thirty feet high and the halls stretched wide enough for all of the knights of camelot to walk side by side. 

"What is this place?" Douxie asked in astonishment

Morgana cast a golden light orb to reveal the path ahead "It is ancient, legend states that it was once home to great gods even before the time of zeus and it was destroyed in a battle to decide the fate of the earth. I have searched out it's lore and come up empty handed, whatever this place really was, it's true meaning has been lost to time."

"Wait, i think i see it ahead" douxie pointed ahead. The light reflected off a shiny black triangle several meters out. It was sitting on a guilded pillar about 4 feet off the ground. Just as he spotted it, something huge swam by. He had seen the movement out of the corner of his eye and whipped around, but it had vanished. 

"Morgana... Morgana i saw something move" hisirdoux whispered, afraid to raise his voice lest the massive thing hear him. 

"Then we better speed this up" morgana stated, quickening her pace even as her feet sunk into the sticky muck and made sickening squishing noises."

They made it to the pillar and sure enough, there lay the hagstone on a pillar of gold. It was a triangle, only about as big as the palm of a hand and made of what looked to be black smokey glass with a single hole at its center.

"Take it hisirdoux, only the wearer may touch it" just as he lifted the triangle from the pillar and horrid screeching shot through the water and they clasped their hands over their ears. It was followed by a scratchy voice "WHO DARESSS DISSSTURB MY CASSTLE AND TAKE MY TREASURE" a great black mass charged at them from out of the darkness. They braced for impact, but it stopped short, a long neck bent down before them and an ugly face with razor teeth and beedy black eyes came into focus. "ONLY THOSSSE PURE OF HEART MAY SSSEEK THE HAGSSTONE"

Back in camelot, merlin was fuming. Morgana, hisirdoux and Archie were knowhere to be found, meaning he knew exactly where they were. He extended his staff and opened a rift to Lock Ness...

Archie was sitting up on shore staring at the inky stillness of the lake and looking very distressed "oh Merlin thank heavens your here." 

Archie, where is the queen with my troublesome apprentice, and what on earth are you doing just sitting here?" 

"Merlin they went into the water nearly an hour ago, then just a few minutes before you arrived i heard a noise come from the lake, and the water surface shook. Whatever is happening, i think they are in trouble."

Merlin massaged his brow in frustration "why do i bother warning them against danger if they are going to ignore my instructions and dive headfirst into it?!" 

Morgana faced the great monster, shadow staff pointed in defence. "please great protector, we seek the hagstone for Hisirdoux casperan, what say you?!"

"HMMMM..." the beedy eyes roamed over Hisirdoux small form as he stood shaking like a leaf. "YESSSS... I SSSENSE A PURE HEART IN YOU, BUT THERE ISSSS SOMETHING ELSSE, SSOMETHING DARK HASSS TAKEN ROOT THERE..."

"something dark, great protector?" He didnt understand.

"AN ENTITY NOT OF YOUR OWN HASSS ATTACHED ITSSSELF TO YOUR SSSOUL LITTLE ONE, I CANNOT ALLOW YOU TO TAKE MY TREASURE, IT COULD CAUSSSE GREAT DESSSTRUCTION IN THE WRONG HANDSSS" 

hisirdoux could feel the blood drain from his face "an entity has attached itself to me? What could that possibly mean?"

Morgana looked angry. She didn't come all this way for nothing and hisirdoux well being was her main concern. "Get behind me" she said.

Hisirdoux stepped back, tucked the hagstone away in a pouch and drew the sword he had found in the lake. The great Monster let out a booming laugh that shook the water around their oxygen bubble. "YOU THINK I WILL LET YOU LEAVE WITH MY TREASURE? I HAVE JUDGED YOU ALREADY, MORGANA OF CAMELOT AND YOU ARE UNWORTHY"  
It lifted its ugly head and circled its great body around the young apprentice and sorceress. Each fin was as big as a ship and threatened to crush or drown them with a single swipe of its tail. 

Morgana and hisirdoux stood back to back waiting for the monster to strike, but it didnt. Instead, it swam faster and faster, the water picked up speed swirling into a giant whirlpool. The wind picked up at its center, morgana and douxies hair and clothes whipping around violently at the speed of the air rushing by. The whirlpool caught the walls of the underwater castle and it swayed and began to cave in. Morgana shot a beam of golden magic into the air, flinging the debris aside as it threatened to crush them. 

Above the water, merlin saw the whirlpool form and morgana's magic go up into the air. The water roared with speed, drowning out the once eerie quiet. Archie transformed and took flight, soaring over the lake.

"WHAT DO YOU SEE?!" Merlin yelled over the rushing water. 

"NOT GOOD! THEY ARE IN TROUBLE!" archie called back.

"CAN YOU GET TO THEM?!"

"YES I THINK I CAN!"

"TELL THEM TO WATCH FOR MY SIGNAL AND WHEN THEY SEE IT, RUN!"

Archie dove down the center of the whirlpool, landing on hisirdoux shoulders.

"Archie what are you doing? We need to get out of here!"

"Merlin is here! He says to wait for his signal and run when you see it!" 

Just then, the monster dove for the center right at the group, its mouth opened wide, razor sharp teeth headed for hisirdoux. Morgana was quick to the draw, throwing up a force field to block the attack. The weight of the monster collided with the force field, throwing everyone back. Morgana's hand grazed the edge of the spinning vortex of water and a deep bloody gash opened across her skin. 

"YOUR FOOLISHNESSSS WILL LEAD YOU TO A WATERY TOMB" the monster screeched. Just as it was about to lunge again, a thunderous BOOM sounded and the water split down the center of the lake rising high into the air on either side. at the end of the split stood Merlin on land, pointing his staff to the water with both hands and straining hard. His Green magic held the water apart like a great dividing wall, parting the inky black lake.

Someone was screaming RUN. They stumbled to their feet, pulling limbs up out of the muck and making a mad dash for land. Hisirdoux wasn't nearly as fast, his boots getting caught in the mud with each step and anchoring him in place with the suction of the wet earth. "HURRY DOUXIE FASTER!!!" Archie screamed at him as he flew by his side. "ITS COMING!!!" He didnt dare turn around and look, but he could hear the monster let out an angry pained screech as Archie reared up and blew fire into its face. It crashed into the water walls as it barreled down the wet lake bottom after hisirdoux. Merlin couldnt hold his magic much longer, the walls collapsed in on the monster, hisirdoux could hear it right behind him now, it reached its teeth out and grazed the hood of his tunic and he screamed in terror. Only feet from shore, morgana spun around and shot at the monster, catching it in the face and blinding it. It wailed one last time, shaking its great ugly head. Hisirdoux reached the shoreline and merlin dropped his magic, it collapsed in on the beast, sucking it back out into the lake. 

Morgana stood hunched over panting heavily. Douxie dropped to his knees, his legs shaking too badly to hold him anymore. Archie landed on his shoulder and immediately started lecturing him "dont you ever, ever do anything as crazy and dangerous again, you gave me a heart attack!!!"

Merlin glared down at the pair, his disappointment like an electric current in the air. "well i hope you at least got what you were after, concidering you both would have lost your lives over it if i hadn't been paying attention!"

Hisirdoux patted at his pockets frantically and felt the Hagstone still secured in his pouch. He retrieved it and held it up in triumph. He failed to mention what the monster guarding it had said to him (i sense a pure heart in you, but there is something else, something dark has taken root there...)

"Very well then, i suggest we call it a night and tomorrow i will think up your punishment hisirdoux, for lying to me and for doing exactly what i told you not to do. I can hardly punish the Queen, even though it is her fault you were put in this position to begin with. " morgana smiled smugly at this.

"Fuzzbuckets" douxie cursed under his breath. Surely he would be forced to milk the slorr every day for a month.

Merlin raised an eyebrow at his unruly apprentice " considering i saved you from certain death hisirdoux, i expect you to take your punishment without complaint and be thankful for it."

"Yes Master merlin, you are right. Thank you once again for saving my life." He hung his head, the elation at having escaped the Lock Ness Monster completely drained away at the realization that he once again owed a life debt. 

Once back at the castle, merlin retired to his chambers and everyone remaining took turns bathing and scrubbing away the lake grime in morgana's chambers. Archie curled up on his favorite cushion by the window. While douxie bathed, Morgana changed into her nightrobes and fastened the hagstone to a thick silver chain..

"Now we put this to the test, if you make it through the night without nightmares then we will be able to call tonights adventure a success." She smiled down at the young wizard as she fastened the chain around his neck. 

The words the lake monster had said to him were weighing heavy on his mind "Morgana... about what happened tonight..." his concern etched heavily into his features.

"Lets talk about it first thing in the morning, ok? It has been a very trying night for us all." She reassured him.

They climbed into bed, morgana reached over and kissed hisirdoux on the cheek and bid goodnight, then they fell asleep nearly immediately from exaustion.

As hisirdoux slept the amulet glowed bright red. The red glow spread across his body and a shadow pulled itself from hisirdoux and hit the floor with a greasy splat. It took shape and solidified into the exact image of hisirdoux, a nasty smirk on its face. The greasy double picked the real hisirdoux up off the bed and snuck out of Morgana's chambers, headed down the hall.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you dear readers for joining me! As always, questions, comments, suggestions, and kudos are most welcome!  
> If you wish to read more of this series, one need only ask and i shall happily write more.


End file.
